


Lumen Amans

by KiaTheTricksterGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaTheTricksterGod/pseuds/KiaTheTricksterGod
Summary: Harry in his time of great need reached out to two very powerful Wizards, albeit on accident. Now he is the mate of two very possessive and protective blonde men. Evil Dumbledore, Neutral Tom Riddle. Multiple pairings and lots of learning to deal with trauma and gaining a large and loving family.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fic! At least the first one I felt courageous enough to post. I beta for a few friends. One who is on this site. They encouraged me to post this.

Chapter 1. 

Harry’s life for sure couldn’t get worse. He had fought the tri-wizard tournament, lost a friend and brought back a dark evil lord. His string of bad luck seemed to be never ending. Sent back to his relatives no matter how much he begged or pleaded. He was weak, he has been weak. Years of stress and abuse on not only his body but his mind and his magic. Fighting a homicidal wizard did not help either. 

He walked to the door of number 4 Privet Dr. A very muggle house, with very simple but tasteful decorations. His aunt ‘s garden and his uncle's boring business car. The perfect family… or so it seemed on the outside. As soon as he got in and the door was shut. A hard heavy fist connected to his face, Glasses breaking at the bridge. Harry hit the door and caught the broken specs. So used to the pain it was simply an afterthought. It was only June 30th and he was off to a wonderful summer start. 

Forced back into the cupboard his things taken from him and stored in the ‘junk’ room upstairs. He was denied food, water… he was shocked they let him breath. They left him in his cupboard three days before letting him out. Forcing him to do chores. His days consisted of Cooking breakfast, cleaning the kitchen, then washing his uncles Car before he had to go to work, Garden for his aunt, pulling weeds and watering the flowers. Then he was given a glass of water, if he was lucky bread. Then he cleaned Dudliey’s room, got beat up by the much bigger boy. Did the laundry after, careful to get no blood on anything. Then he would make lunch, fold then put up laundry. Sheets and tablecloths were done every day. He would occasionally get a break here to be locked away in his cupboard till time to make dinner. 

After that a good beating and back to bed. This was getting hard. He got no letters, likely a stop in the post. He would kill for just one letter to distract him. Each breath hurt. It’s already July 25th, just a bit longer. Though the next three days made him sure he wouldn’t make it to his birthday much less September. His uncle had been drinking an exceptional amount. Seems his job was cutting hours due to some economical fall. Each time he drank the beatings grew worse. He would claim to be ‘doing the world a service’ as he ‘beat the freak’ out of Harry. He couldn’t get up to make food on July 31st he was only vaguely aware he did indeed make it to his birthday. Broken, his magic healed him enough to not die but his body was just too broken. He wasn’t big to begin with; small in both height and frame for his age. But he could feel how much weight he had lost. Feel the tell tale bumps that were his ribs many jagged from what he was sure were breaks. It hurt so much to breathe. He couldn’t move his left arm, Shoulder injury he thought. Or maybe more? His most worrisome injury was one that left him in too much pain to stand. His right hip bone, he would touch it and it would send so much pain through him he would feel sick. Nothing in his stomach to expel he would choke on the bile. Though that night he was dragged out by his injured arm and tossed to the floor. 

“You’ve been lazy long enough boy!” Harry crumpled at the voice of his attacker. His uncle. What has he done to deserve this? Risk his life year after year, to be sent back here to die? A sharp kick and it made the boy’s brain snap back to reality. Blood he could taste it on his tongue. This was the end and he didn’t even have the strength to scream. The beating continued until late into the night Harry was sure he lost consciousness a few times he struggled to get away but he wasn’t able, almost completely incapacitated. He cried out in his mind for help. He needed help. His magic sent off a pulse, despite hope for someone to save him. 

He was not prepared for what came. The door flew open and two blonde men came in with wands? Harry could hardly see, no glasses and delirious from pain. However, he could still hear. He knew that voice and he knew he was going to die. “Back off him you muggle trash,” It was Draco Malfoy, No mistaking it. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping for oblivion to take him before the Malfoy heir could. Harry’s world went black. Finally. 

When Harry woke, he wasn’t in his cupboard. It was bright. He tried to lift his arm but couldn’t fear and then pain when he jerked to move. He saw his arm was wrapped up tightly So was his chest and his leg and hip. He looked like a pale, skinny, sickly mummy. He laid back down and blindly looked around. The room was huge, he was sure it was bigger than his aunt and uncles living room. He was in a bed with silver silk sheets and a white comforter. It was soft and he could feel it under his skin. He felt hot though. He looked and saw the source of light, a large bay window. In the window, a sleeping person. He couldn’t make them out, it was a blur and the light blinded him further so even the blur was blurry.

The figure moved. Harry’s body tensed up. “You’re awake,” The voice was soft calming but familiar. Where had he heard it? He went to speak and the figure came to him. “Save your energy, I’ll get Uncle Sev to come with more potions. Now you can drink them properly.” 

Uncle Sev? Who was he? He still couldn’t make out the form before him. Except blond hair. Dark clothing, black maybe navy? He couldn’t tell. He closed his mouth. Was he dead? Were angels looking after him to help him recover? No… surely death didn’t have so much pain. He tried to move again and pain flared enough to almost knock him back into oblivion. A hand rested on his chest. “Don’t move, your body is still healing.”

He heard the door open and footsteps. When he looked this blurr was darker, black hair black robes. Robes… he was with a wizard? Too lavish to be St Margo’s. Where was he? “Leave it to you Draco,” The voice of the dark haired man said. Fear flared when he heard the name loud and clear, he was with Malfoy? Sev was his potions Master… Severus Snape? “Calm him down before he reopens anything.” 

“Shh, shh calm down,” The voice was so calm soothing him despite the feelings of fear. “I’ll get father in here to help him later but right now…” Draco this calm voice was Draco, Lucius his father, the lord of Malfoy. He was remembering he was saved by two blonde wizards. Saved… by two blonde wizards. Malfoy and Malfoy Sr. 

“Coax him to drink this,” He saw the blurs exchange something then something was at his lips. Harry opened his mouth as if to protest and the liquid poured into his mouth and down his throat. It was cooling, the heat he felt died down so did some of the pain. “He’s still in horrible shape, you said you found him this way underneath a male muggle?” 

“That’s right,” the blonde, Harry was sure was Draco, said to the dark blurr he was sure was Severus. “Father stunned him and I got Harry home. Mother did what she could and we called the family medic.”

“Has the Ministry been made aware?” Snape asked. 

“Father is addressing them now. It's why he is not here at the moment, he brought the muggle to the Aurors. He won't be long.” Harry’s eyes drifted shut once more and darkness overtook him. 

The next time he woke there were soft voices the room was lit in candles. “He’s in no shape to go to a hearing, he couldn’t stand if he had too,” This voice was impatient and demanding. 

“It’s why it's the perfect time, Nobody will be able to deny his state or weasel it as merely him overreacting,” A far calmer deeper voice said this. Where was he? He was confused. He felt so heavy. 

“The choicsse sshould be hiss don’t you think?” A voice that was almost a hiss, a snake?

“Yeah,” The first brash voice said and the three figures moved. “He’s awake…” the brash voice went to him and he felt a hand run through his hair. “Hey Harry… are you strong enough to talk to me now?” He knew this voice… Where did he? 

“Where?” Harry said in a foreign croak. It hurt that one word felt like sandpaper leaving his throat. 

“Home, Harry. You are safe where you belong.” The voice said. Harry tried so hard to focus on the blurry face. Blonde hair, blue eyes… pale skin reflecting the orange and yellow hues of the candles flames. “I’ll not let you be hurt like this again. Nobody here will.” 

“Home?” Harry all but whispered the word. Eyes feeling so heavy he was fighting to keep them up. 

“Assk the boy,” The snake voice said it was a soft hiss, Kinda calming in it’s own right. 

“Yes My Lord. Harry, Harry. We took your uncle to the ministry, they want to do a hearing, are you well enough?” The blonde’s face was getting blurry. 

“Sure… I can cook herring,” Harry said before passing out yet again. Though he wasn’t feeling the pain he thought he should be. Wasn’t he all beat up?

The next time he woke he felt far more lucid. He sat up and regretted it instantly. Covering his good hand over his stomach and willing it to settle down. The room was blurry but he could tell from what he could see it was lavish. Next to him he saw a familiar pair of glasses. They were not broken, he picked them up inspecting them close to his face before slipping them on. He looked… awful. He was wrapped up tight like a mummy, his arm and pelvis both covered in what appeared to be the wizarding equivalent to a cast. The room was nice, it had marble flooring and looked like the ceiling was too, with stone walls. The bed was… for lack of a better term huge. It wouldn’t fit in Dudley's room huge. A lovey bay window with a seat in it’s nook. The door opened and Harry felt dread. The elder Malfoy was there. He looked cross. Harry swallowed he didn't have his wand. He was helpless. 

“Welcome awake Mr Potter, you seem more lucid today.” It was said in a far too matter of fact voice to be considered pleasant but it wasn’t unpleasant either. “I am sure you have many questions, but I have one as well. The ministry is ok with coming to Malfoy Manor to do the hearing against your Uncle for child abuse and attempted murder, due to your condition. Are you willing?” 

“I’m sorry… What?” Harry was lost. He was in Malfoy Manor, Speaking to Malfoy Sr. About a trial to arrest his uncle, for trying to kill him? “Don’t… don’t you want me dead?” He asked the question before he had time to think. 

“At one point maybe, but not now.” Lucius said. Honest if nothing else. Harry swallowed, the man went to him. “Not anymore.” He assured and Harry tried not to draw back he was afraid. The soft hand he was met with was not what he expected. It was gentle and warm.”I have much to tell you, but first, can you testify here?” 

“Yeah… sure.” He said “Won’t do any good. Been telling people for years.” Harry admitted he felt a pit of hopelessness. He was gonna die, no matter what, here at the hands of wizards or there at the hands of his ‘Family’ nobody would believe him he was just, ‘fishing for attention’ the Golden Boy who couldn’t ever be abused or hurt, he was too ‘privileged’, this was nothing new to him.

“I assure you, it will be done the right way this time Potter. I will get you dressed, the trial will be held in your room due to the risk of re-injury if we move you.” The man left and went to a closet inside were robes, as far as Harry could see they were all really nice robes. The elder went to him and stopped when he flinched. He waited til Harry reopened his eyes and true to his word simply helped him get dressed. Levitating him softly to get his pants up and fastened before setting him down. The moving hurt, it hurt more than he cared to admit but he bit his cheek to not make any noise. 

“Why am I still alive?” Harry had to ask, wondering if he’d even get an answer. 

“Because you turned fifteen… and were lucky enough to have a magical inheritance that attracted two powerful creatures.” That reply made Harry’s head spin. A plate of food appeared: healthy foods, fruits. They looked so good. Harry swallowed. “Eat all you can, we will need to get more than nutrient potions in you if you ever plan to recover.” Harry timidly took a strawberry watching Lucius closely as he took a hesitant bite. Oh god it was so good, He almost felt like crying over a berry. He ate and ate till he finished the plate, he was full so full just that bit of food but he felt so full for the first time since the end of year feast. 

Lucius had left him alone to eat, he noticed the man had sent a patronus. Likely with a message and the minister of magic walked in. Cornelius Fudge. Harry’s heart sank. This man hated him; he was positive. However, instead of the look of contempt he expected he saw pity. That was worse. He gripped the sheets in his good hand and he looked down at his scrawny form.

“Mr. Potter, the jury will be here shortly. I wanted to make sure you were prepared. Lord Malfoy, Will you and your son be by his side? Your wife as well?” 

“Yes,” Lucius said in his normal cool voice. “They should be on their way in now,” As if they heard him, the pair came in Draco going to Harry’s other side Narcissa Malfoy too was at his side next to Draco. 

“Hello Harry, I am happy to see you more lucid. I was the medi-witch who set most of your bones as you slept.” Narcissa said. Harry couldn’t help but stare wide eyed at her. “You don’t have to testify your injuries, I will do that for you.”

Harry was startled as Wizards came in and took seats that just seemed to appear for them. Then he saw his uncle. Pale and sick looking. Possibly due to being detained. Harry felt so much fear flood him. Why was he so afraid, the man couldn’t hurt him with all these wizards around but still. He couldn’t stop his heart from going fast in his chest making it hurt. “Harry, Harry!” A soft but demanding voice brought him out of his panic. “Harry it’s ok,” A soft hand on his cheek. “He can not hurt you here.” The face of his school nemesis. Draco Malfoy, pretty gray blue eyes staring at him. Why was this so calming? 

“We shall begin,” the minister announced. “This case was called forth by Lucius Abraxis Malfoy, and his son Draco Lucius Malfoy.” The jury murmured a bit, likely not told anything but they would be meeting in the house of the Malfoys. “This is a case of both abuse and attempted murder. This is against Vernon Thomas Dursley, uncle and partial guardian of Harry James Potter.” More murmurs Harry felt so nervous but the elder Malfoy took his uninjured hand as it was on his side. 

“I… didn’t do anything,” Vernon muttered still in shock. Harry wondered if they held him with Dementors? He was trembling but he took Lord Malfoy’s warm hand, he needed something he was going to fall right off the edge of this cliff he felt he was standing on. 

“Harry Potter,” The boy’s head snapped up to look at the Minister. “Do you recall the night of July 31’st?” 

“Y.. yes sir.” Harry swallowed. “I was in my cupboard under the stairs.” Gasps of shock. 

“A cupboard Harry?” The minister asked. 

“Y… yes sir. It’s where I sleep, and where my things stay, except my school things and Hedwig… they are locked in the junk room. I’m allowed to let Hedwig out to eat once a day.”

“Hedwig is your owl Harry?” The minister was speaking softly. It was making Harry more nervous, he just nodded. 

“What happened that night before the Malfoy’s found you?” He asked. 

“I don’t remember a lot of it, I was… I think I was dying sir?” He wasn’t sure what to say. The jury silent all eyes on him in the bed surrounded by death eaters. He swallowed and his mouth felt so dry. “I had been beaten, I couldn’t do my chores anymore, I couldn’t... I can’t stand up.”

“Chores Harry? What was it this man had you do each day? Tell us your schedule.” A silencing charm was placed on Vernon as he began to curse at the wizards. 

“Yes, I can sir. I wake up… Petunia… my aunt, would unlock my cupboard and I would fix breakfast for the house, and I would clean the kitchen when they were done…” He relayed his day’s events each moment of silence made him tremble and stutter more. 

“When did you take meals Harry?” The minister asked. 

“If I was exceptional… I’d get water, and bread… I tried to sneak food while cooking and Uncle Vernon broke my hand. I didn’t try again after that… sir.” 

Shocked gasps. “Mrs Malfoy, you treated his injuries as a skilled medi witch can we have your report?” 

The elegant Lady Malfoy stood and raised her wand. “I took a list of all my diagnostic spells and their findings as well as all spells I used to heal the boy to be able to keep him alive till the dr came. His worst injuries were, a shattered hip bone, almost the entire right side, a punctured lung as well as liver and kidney failure. He had multiple broken ribs and bones, his entire left hand was shattered all except his pinky finger.” Harry blocked out the rest but he felt the eyes go to him with pity at every new injury they saw he had. “He is stable now, but the time it will take to heal even with magic, may be quite a while.” With that she sat and put an arm around Draco who looked enraged Harry flinched from the absolutely terrifying glare the boy was giving even if it was aimed at his silent Uncle

“How long has this gone on Harry?” The boy’s head snapped back up to the Ministers again and that hurt he gave himself a headache. “How long has he been beating you making you live in a cupboard?” 

“As long as I can remember? I was put in the cupboard… I think I was five or six?” he asked softly, trying to remember a time out of the dusty cramped dark space. “Uncle Vernon, has beaten me since… since I was… I don’t know, I was doing chores and if I did them wrong he’d hit me. Or deny me food, or water… both?” He felt himself begin to panic and a soft warm hand on his face distracted him and he looked to his side. Draco was looking at him. Pity? Sorrow? He couldn’t tell what was clouding those lovely gray blue eyes. Regardless he began to calm down. 

“Lucius Malfoy, you and your son are both Lumen Amans, when Harry turned fifteen your bonds activated simultaneously is that right?” 

“It is,” Lucius said. “Every male in the Malfoy line has been a Lumen Amans. Our mates' call always comes when they need us the most, Harry opened his magic and called to us, we heard it and went into action instantly.” 

“What?” Harry asked. He heard Narcissa say ‘later dear’ but he hardly registered the words. 

“It is rare for a mate to surface before they turn seventeen, but this situation was a special one.” Lucius finished and his thumb ran across the skin on the back of Harry’s hand as the boy squeezed it terrified. This older male was being just as calming as Draco. That too scared him. 

“It was indeed Lord Malfoy. We shall now let the muggle speak in his defense.” 

The jury looked at the pale faced muggle. “Doing the world a favor, boy’s a freak look at him, Freak.” The voice was venomous he began to get mad and began screaming how Harry was just an attention seeking slut. Harry spiraling into a panic attack. The room spun and he felt like his head was going to explode and his heart beat right out of his chest. Tears fell and he had trouble getting in a breath. 

Two strong soft bodies were holding him protecting him. Soft hair brushed his face. A sweet smell, peppermint? He breathed in the smell,his body forcing him to take in this sweet aroma. His heart slowed and his eyes began to focus. He looked and there were two blonde men holding him. Draco on his left, Lucius on his right. There was a shield of white, it looked like leather, he couldn’t hear the voices outside this shield he was grateful for that. He relaxed and when he was fully calm he saw his shield was actually two large and leathery wings belonging to the Malfoy's, the silencing charm now on his uncle whose face was turning a ugly shade of red purple. When free the wings disappeared once more, having fulfilled their job. 

“Before the jury, a fine demonstration… there is not a doubt that Harry has indeed awoken the two Lumen Amans. I believe it is time to make a decision, if the jury would please, write your verdict.” Harry was left in a soft daze admiring the two blondes both still holding him. “A verdict has been reached. Vernon Dursley is sentenced to life in Azkaban, Petunia Dursley will be sent to a Muggle jail for her participation and Dudley Dursley will be put into a foster home. Also in regards to Harry Potter and his new guardianship, he shall remain with the Malfoy’s if there are no objections.” Nobody raised a voice to object and Cornelius nodded. “We are done here, Lord and Lady Malfoy, I shall make sure you get a copy of the case records if needed again.” 

“Thank you Cornelius,” Lucius said the wizards all left and Harry felt so weak and tired. He has so many questions though. When the Minister left Lucius stood. “I am sure you have questions… but you look too tired to stay awake,” We shall be more than happy to answer you when you wake.” 

“But I…” Harry stopped, Draco had put a hand on his cheek. “Fine,” he gave up. He was too tired anyway. Harry was laid back into the bed carefully and covered up. He was then left alone to rest.

Though when he woke there was food and a potion waiting for him along with his wand on a pillow and an empty cage with a white owl perched on a wooden stand near the slightly open window. “Hedwig?” he asked and the owl hooted and flew over to him landing on the headboard of the bed and hooting happily. “Good to see you out and flying too girl.” He sat up slowly, the pain was still there, still strong but he didn’t feel like he was about to get sick this time. He looked at the plate and smiled, taking a small bit of turkey and feeding it to her before taking a bite himself it was still warm. It was good. He ate sharing with her every few bites then he ate the soft roll, it was buttered and everything, then the mashed potatoes, it was a small simple meal but he felt full and happy. He took the potion after examining it, it had Nutrient potion, written on the bottle in rough and angry looking scribbles.Shrugging and regretting the motion he drank it and set the bottle down. A cup of juice appeared. He smelled it, Pumpkin juice, he did love pumpkin juice. He sipped the liquid and he saw the door open. Draco came in and sat the daily prophet down for him. 

“Thought you might like some reading.” Draco told him. “Father was told you were awake by the house elves, they also told us to let you eat before coming in also… Dobby our old house elf has been worriedly popping in and out since the hearing.” 

“Dobby..” Harry said softly and with a pop the elf was there. 

“Master Harry Potter is awake, Dobby is so happy. Master Harry Potter should call on Dobby; he should have. Dobby would have gotten help.”

“Sorry Dobby,” Harry said “I didn’t know you would hear me all the way in Hogwarts.” 

“Master Harry Potter is right… Dobby is a free elf! But Dobby… Dobby wants to be Master Harry Potter's elf, this is what Dobby wants. He wants Master Harry Potter to take Dobby.” 

He spoke so fast Harry’s head spun. “Dobby you’re free you don’t have to have a master, aren’t you… didn’t you fight so hard to be free?” 

“Yes, and Dobby has tasted freedom Master Harry Potter, sir. Dobby want’s Harry Potter to be his master sir, please?” 

“Oh… um… if that’s what you want Dobby…” Harry gasped almost dropping his half glass of juice as he felt Dobby’s magic cover him. 

“You’ll need to think of a uniform for him Harry. He will always hear you call him now, no matter where you are.” Draco sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Harry. “Harry, how do you feel? Father is biting at the bit to see you but Mother thought I might soothe you a bit more… since we know each other and all.” 

Harry’s head still spun. “Dobby… Um, Dobby can you give me time to think?” 

“Of Course Master Harry Potter sir,” the elf popped out and Harry rubbed his head. 

“Does your head hurt?” Draco asked him and put a hand over his on his forehead.

“It’s fine… nothing bad.” Harry told him. He didn’t miss the worry on the younger Malfoy’s face. “Why… Did you and your dad save me? Wouldn’t it be easier on you if I died?” 

Draco looked like Harry had just slapped him. “Right… raised by muggles…” he whispered only just loud enough Harry could hear it. “Me and father are Lumes Amans, more commonly called Silver Incubi. You called out so powerfully it awakened both of us at the same time. We knew you were in danger, we couldn’t let you die.” 

“Incubi? Like male sex demons?” Harry asked eyes wide, he felt fear; he'd heard stories read a few too.

“No Harry, I’m not a sex demon, we used to be mistaken as them when Muggles would find us. The name just stuck.”

“Oh… so what.. I called you… I don’t remember calling for anyone.” Harry said and rubbed his head with his good right hand and he flushed. He did call out, he called for anyone to save him he called with all his might.. Did his magic amplify it? 

“Harry… in the state you were in I’d have been worried if you didn’t call for help.” Draco said “Drink your juice, I’ll explain more when you calm down.” Harry grateful retook the cup and sipped the juice slowly. He was in thought. Draco and Lucius Malfoy both came because he called for them… he woke up some sort of something in them. “Don’t think too Hard Harry. You look about to pass out.” 

“Your father’s married…” 

“Arranged,” 

“You hate me?” 

“I liked to tease and aggravate you.” 

“You… you’re an arse.” 

“Well… yeah, I’m a pureblood.” 

Harry was astounded. Each remark got a witty and quick response. He stared at Malfoy Jr. “What kind of game is this? Is this a way to bring me to Voldemort?” 

“He prefers Tom, in private,” Draco told him. “And he’s not evil, well not as evil as you think… a lot happened after the tournament Harry.”

“What do you mean a lot happened? He’s the Dark Lord, the guy who killed my parents who’s tried to kill me.” Harry felt hysterical. 

“He was under a spell… from a powerful wizard, Luckily a mix of your powerful blood and Uncle Sev’s masterfully crafted potions, we were able to break it, You think of the light as white right? And the Dark as black?” Harry nodded dumbly. “He’s gray.” 

“Gray?” 

“Yep, smack dab in the middle, gray as can be, totally boringly gray.” 

“Is he… here?” Harry had to ask Draco nodded and as if he sensed Harry’s panic two warm hands cupped his face. 

“He will not hurt you. I’d die first, My father would die first,” Draco told him. “Harry if you believe nothing else, believe this, the second you woke up our dormant blood, you gained a family that will not let you die. We will protect you and stand beside you till none of us are breathing anymore.”

Harry felt like crying but his tears were startled back as an owl flew in dropping a letter in his lap, well three letters. Draco was also shocked and sat back and got the owl a treat from his robe pocket. Harry picked up the first letter it was from Hogwarts. He opened it, the school supply list, and a peculiar slip of paper, “What’s a resorting request?” 

“A what?” Draco asked and held his hand out for the paper. Harry handed it over. Draco looked over the paper and seemed shocked “the school itself is asking you to resort your house… it wants you to do the sorting again,” he sounded as shocked as Harry felt. “Here's an attached list of other students that are also asked to be resorted all in our year… it’s as if the sorting feels it was tampered with.”

“Who would tamper with the houses?” Harry asked and looked and it did have a lot of names he recognized, Ron and Hermione were on the list too. So was Draco and some other Slytherin's he recognized.

“I suppose we might never know, I will likely get the same letter, as my names on the list too.” Draco said crossing his arms, “As if I’d be anything other than Slytherin,” 

Harry had to actually laugh, was Draco really pouting about resorting. “Sorry… sorry,” Harry said, pain hit, it hurt but he just couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What do you think you won't be a Lion cub?” 

“I don’t know, the sorting hat wanted me to go to Slytherin at first.” 

“It what!” Draco’s loud and very abrupt answer startled Harry and he felt his heart race a bit. “Ah, sorry, sorry. You’re ok,” he said and touched Harry’s face. Why was that so damn calming? Harry took a few deep breaths. “Why did it put you in the Lion’s den if you were supposed to be a snake?” 

“I begged it, anything but Slytherin…” Harry said when calmed. “I had thought it was a place for evil witches and wizards. That's what Ron said. “There’s not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn’t in Slytherin,” Guess I didn’t want to go bad.”

“How outrageous! A school house isn’t so shallow, Pureblood families tend to get sorted in Slytherin because the founder of Slytherin liked Pure blood, and we tend to be more aristocratic. Aloof and posh!” 

“Not arguing with you Malfoy,” Harry told him, picking up the second letter it was from Gringotts wizarding bank. He opened it as the blonde fumed a bit. “I don’t understand this either. It says the bank wants me to come in and do a heritage check and to reassess my vaults.” He told Draco. 

“Lemme see,” Draco said and Harry handed him the paper. “Signed by the bank and sealed with magic wax, this must be big… I’ll have Father call and see if a goblin can come here with you not being able to move too well.” 

“When can I move?” Harry asked, he tried to readjust and even that hurt. 

“Mother says in a few weeks… it’ll almost be time to go back to school and even then you should be careful. You weren’t in good shape Harry… what were you thinking not calling the Aurors?” 

“I was told I was being too rash… and I needed the blood wards around the house to protect me from Voldemort,” 

“Tom, Harry, he likes to be called Tom,” Draco told him.

“Right…” Harry Said. The door opened again and it was the elder Malfoy. “Hello, sir.” 

“No need for formalities, Draco was taking long enough, so I came to assist.” Lucius said. 

“We got interrupted by the letters Father. Harry, open the last one.” .

The last one was… a birthday card. “It’s a card from Hermione for my birthday… it must have been sent to number 4… and somehow made it here.” He opened it, it had a goofy looking cat on the front with a birthday hat. Inside there was a handwritten note. “Miss you Harry. I wanted to see you on your birthday but you know I can’t. Wasn’t even supposed to send a letter, Dumbledore said the post is being intercepted, well let them intercept this. I love you Harry Potter. You’re the brother I never had and I can’t wait to see you when school starts. See you on the Express. Lot’s of Love, Hermione G.” Harry felt the tears fall. 

“Harry… Harry what's wrong?” Draco asked him. He wiped a tear away and Harry looked at him; he shook his head and wiped his own eyes. He was aware of both blondes staring. 

“I’m… happy I miss her so much, she’s my best friend.” Harry said. Draco gently took the card and read it before smiling and putting it back in the gaudy green envelope that had little balloons drawn on it and pet Harry’s head. 

“The other two, father, are a bit more pressing.” Draco said and explained, he handed both over allowing the elder to see them. 

“You just got a similar letter to the first on the table in the dining hall.” Lucius admitted. “The second… I’ll contact Gringotts to see what can be done. We also need to do a talk with the press. It seems reporters are already flocking the manor’s gates.” 

“Already? Damn vultures… I can take the press, Father.” Draco said. 

“The press… Oh god,” Harry’s heart sank. Could they just leave him alone? Why couldn’t they just go away? 

“Relax Harry, Me and Father will handle this, you don’t have to worry.” Draco told him. “Why not go back to asking questions huh? I’m sure you still have some, curious lion cub you are.” 

Harry snorted a bit Draco was so buttering him up it was beyond weird… it was also really nice. “We were at the silly notion you and… Mr Malfoy, would die to keep me safe,” Harry supplied. 

“Why a silly notion?” the elder asked and Harry saw Draco give his dad a look, he wasn't sure what the look meant till Draco spoke. 

“Raised by stupid muggles, he doesn't know a single thing about creature inheritances or bonds or anything, blissfully naive of it all.” Draco almost sounded a bit dramatic. 

“I see,” the elder sat gracefully beside Harry on his right side. “Well as the eldest here it is my duty to pass on knowledge. Harry you already saw Draco’s as well as my own wings, you are the one who awakened our ability to use them.” He stated as if teaching a class and not discussing something that pertained to them so intimately. “When you called us, we woke early, it shouldn’t have been till you were seventeen, legal age of consent in the wizarding world. Your situation however, called for immediate actions. We both felt your pull and we came to you, we will always come to you. We will always come to your side. It will never let us fail to do so, there would have to be no physical way to get to you in order to stop us, or us being dead. We are not human, you … might have creature blood in you too from your fathers side as he too was a Pureblood.” 

“My dad? Might have had creature blood?” Harry asked this was a lot to take in and he wasn't sure he believed any of it. 

“We will soon find out since it will come to light when we go to get this issue with Gringotts fixed.”Lucius said. 

“I can… I’m sure I can walk soon, you don’t have to go out of your way and bring them here.” Harry said and two sets of Gray blue eyes stared at him and he sank back a bit. “Or… um… thank you for doing this for me?” Both sets of eyes softened the elder, looked away back at the papers, and the younger was smiling.Harry felt so weak. He was also feeling more pain. Had he moved too much.

“Harry lay down, I’ll stay with you till you wake up if you want.” Draco said. 

“No… that’s ok, I’m just really sleepy.” Harry said. “I’ll go send Dobby to get you if I need you ok?” anything to get the blondes out of the room so he wouldn’t be stared at as he slept. He fell asleep after both men had left but Harry’s mind was fitful. He was having a nightmare, being beaten by his uncle? By Dudley too, Petunia watched no matter how he begged her for help. He saw eyes watching him from the walls of the muggle house. Pointing laughing at the broken savior. He screamed and he was woken by a warm hug he saw the shield of white again smaller this time around. 

Harry was covered in a cold sweat, his heart hammering in his chest. Pain he must have thrashed around because his body was hurting all over. “Harry, you’re safe,” The voice. It was Draco. Harry breathed out and took in the sweet peppermint smell. No Draco was more… fresh mint? Like he had been rolling in wild mint for a time. “Safe,” he heard the word. 

“I’m ok…” Harry said softly and the boy let go Lucius was also there with a very sleepy looking Narcissa. “I’m sorry I woke you.” He said sheepishly. 

“We heard you scream honey,” The lady Malfoy said and went to him. “You re injured yourself too… moving around so much, I’ll get these reset again for you.” She went to work waving her wand over the casts and wrapped injuries. “So darling what was it that scared you?” 

“Sorry… just a nightmare,” Harry said in a soft breath trying not to show how much the resetting hurt. 

“Some nightmare,” Draco said “You woke Father and me up before the scream,” Guilt hit Harry and he covered his eyes so he didn’t have to see the three tired pairs looking at him. “We aren’t mad Harry, you know you’ve been through trauma, it’s normal to have nightmares… what was it about?” his voice was softer now. The Lady Malfoy left the bed letting her son fully replace her. 

“Uncle Vernon… he was beating me people were watching from the walls. Pointing laughing at the… “The Boy Who Lived” just leering some even cheering.” Harry was shaking by this point he felt the bed sink in as the elder Malfoy took his Right Side Draco still on his left. 

“I’ll head back to bed dear, send an elf if you need me,” Narcissa excused herself leaving Harry with the two men. 

Harry felt two warm hands one larger than the other, each covering his chest where his heart was beating rapidly. Why did this calm him so much being with these two men both who he thought wanted to kill him. One he was sure wanted to in his second year. Still he fell back asleep with these two men touching him.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke the elder was gone but Draco was still there, hand on his heart. “Draco?” he asked and the boy opened his eyes to look at him.

“Mm, I like it when you use my given name,” Draco purred and sat up looking down at the boy. “You look uncomfortable… let's get you into some pajama’s then breakfast, mom said you shouldn’t skip meals. Uncle sev made some potions to help bring your weight back up too.” before Harry could say anything Dobby popped in. 

“Dobby shall dress Mr. Harry Potter sir,” he said and with an elf snap the soft green and silver pajama’s Draco had in hand were on the boy. “And Dobby shall wash masters robes.” 

Harry was startled, Draco was grinning, Harry saw it out of the corner of his eyes. “Ah thanks Dobby,” the elf beamed happily and poofed off. “I really do need to get him a uniform huh?” 

“It would be good for him to have one,” Draco admitted softly. “We treated him pretty poorly, I’m glad he found you.” 

“He actually saved me in my second year… or well tried to, made things a lot worse, involving me and Ron stealing a flying car getting chased by the school train and crashing into a whomping willow.” 

“I need to hear this story in more detail. What do you want for breakfast, Mother said nothing too fatty but you can have anything else.” Draco told him.

“I think… if I can get some more fruit… that was really good,” Harry said a bit sheepishly. 

“Of course, fruit it is, some yogurt with it I think and a glass of milk, your bones need calcium.” Draco said and summoned an elf to place the order it popped away. “That’s Mipsey, she handles most of the food in the house.” 

“Thanks… Draco… why me? Out of every wizard? Or Witch, I mean wouldn’t you bond to a female partner?” Harry asked him to know a small bit more than Draco likely thought but that's only because of Remus and Sirius. 

“Why would gender matter? Male wizards can have children too, if strong enough, Hate to tell you this Harry, you are way more than qualified to be strong enough. Uncle Sev has a mate too, he is a Vampire, but he’s the bottom, he could have little dungeon bats running about one day too. You just happen to have two mates,” 

“Really? Wait, you said mate?” Harry looked at him, did they see him as that? As a mate? Hell he sort of insinuated it earlier with the girl comment. 

“So I did,” Draco admitted, “It fits right? We are both hopelessly drawn to you will die for you and want you to have our babies… so yeah, mate’s a good word for it. We don't want anyone else. I mean with a lot of magic and some less savory potions we can mate with someone not our intended, that's how Father and Mother had me.” 

“They had to force it?” Harry asked. The Malfoys looked so perfect together too. 

“Yeah both Mother and Father… are gay. Sucks right? Father likes men and Mom likes women. In fact Mother just let Father and I know she fancied and even dated your mom during school for a few years.” 

“Really?” Harry was shocked. 

“Before she fell head over heels for your dad. Yeah.” 

“Wow, I’d never have thought...mom was a muggle born. I would have thought purebloods would avoid her.” Harry said. 

“Yeah well she was also exceptionally talented, Like your friend Granger, Blaise has a serious crush on her. I’m talking puppy love, he’s just too afraid to approach her, you know… too many lions around all the time.” 

“I’d never guess… I think ‘Mione fancies Ron… but I might be wrong. She had the thing with Krum but I don’t think it worked out.”

“If you want brute Krum is who you go for, I myself think she’d like brains… more than your Weasley friend has, no offence.” Draco put his hands up in surrender just as food came Harry and Draco had matching meals almost. Harry’s came with a potion to drink. “I thought fruit sounded pretty good this morning too.” 

“Yeah?” Harry asked and timidly popped a berry into his mouth. He felt wrong like he was going to be hit for this at any second. Draco must have sensed this so the next thing Harry noticed the blonde was offering to feed him a particularly juicy looking slice of peach. Harry flushed a bit and took a bite of the fresh fruit. 

“You know we can feel you Harry. We can feel when you’re scared or nervous… we want to keep those feelings away, we want you to be happy. We will do everything to make you happy. If you let us.” Harry swallowed the fruit blush still on his cheeks. Why? He just didn’t understand. 

“Thank you,.” he said finally and the blonde smiled brightly. “Good, I’m so glad you understand… or at least are trying to. Eat, don’t miss any meals, you won't get better if you do.” 

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. Then a knock at the door startled Harry just as he took a bite of yogurt it almost came out his nose when he jumped. Draco went and opened the door. A man in rich robes was there. He had dark brown hair messy and tousled with red eyes, skin pale, he looked mid thirties maybe? Harry sucked at guessing ages. “Can I come in?” The man asked. 

“Sure, Harry’s just eating breakfast, Harry this is Tom,” Draco said then froze. Harry felt fear flood into him “No… no it’s ok, Harry he won't hurt you.” Draco rushed to his side and took his right and uninjured hand. “It’s ok Harry hear him out I’m right here, I’m here to protect you and you have your wand too right here Harry You’re so safe.” 

“I sssupossse thisss iss a bad time?” The s’s in his speech slurred like a snakes hiss. “I ssshall not hurt you Harry.” 

“Why… why should I believe you?” Harry asked voice stuttering despite how he tried to keep it steady. 

“Your mate would not let me in if he thought I might hurt you.” The man slowly walked in. “I come to ssstate an apology for my unfortunate actionsss againssst you.” 

“An...an apology?” Harry was both angry and terrified. Draco tence next to him. “For what? murdering my family? Trying to kill me?”

“For trying to kill you yesss, I never murdered your parentsss, but I know who did and I will ssstop them from getting you Harry,” The man said, stopping a bit from the foot of the bed. “I am unarmed, coming for only forgiveness, not a fight.” 

Tears fell down his face. It couldn’t be true Voldemort killed his parents! Voldemort… he… why did he believe this man! This man he didn't know, who claimed to be someone called Tom, who is voldemort, who admitted he tried to kill him. “I… I.” 

“I do not need your anssswer now, I ssshall wait for you to come to me, I will tell you the full ssstory.” The man bowed and looked to Draco. “Protect your mate, asss he isss quite presssiousss to your family. I sssshall take my leave,” with that the wizard left and Harry started crying, 

It took almost a full hour for Draco to calm him down and get him to finish his food. Lucius came up looking ruffled. “I was at the Ministry Draco, I had thought you could handle a few hours alone,” 

“Sorry father… Tom wanted to come and ask forgiveness, I didn’t think it would be quite that… intense for him.” Draco admitted. 

“You didn’t think at all Draco, he is still in a fragile state of mind and the Dark Lord is not exactly the person you introduce to a boy he’s been trying to kill for years.” the older man glided to the bed and took out a handkerchief to wipe the tears that still stained the boys face. “A goblin has agreed to come here because of the current situation and how pressing they feel this action to be.” Lucius said to the boys. 

“Really when?” Draco asked. 

“As soon as I send an elf for him… Harry do you think you can handle more excitement today?” Lucius said. Harry felt silly and selfish and upset. So naturally he said something stupid. 

“Yes, but I want cake as a treat,” he was pouting but both Malfoys were looking at him dumbstruck till Draco broke the silence by laughing. “I’m serious Draco, and It has to be strawberry.” 

“I can do that Harry, we can get you strawberry cake after dinner.” Draco told him and smiled softly. “We won’t tell Mother, is all.”

Satisfied Harry nodded. “Dobby?” he called and the Malfoys jumped as he popped in. “Can you get me dressed so they don’t have to? Please?” 

“Of course Master Harry Potter, sir!” Dobby said and with another snap the pj’s were folded neatly at the foot of the bed and Harry was dressed in fine robes. 

“Oh Dobby… we keep talking about uniforms… what colors do you like?” 

“Does Dobby... like?” Tears in the elfs eyes. “Oh Master Harry Potter sir is so kind, Dobby would like the colors of Master Harry Potter's family crest sir, it would be an honor.” 

“Ok… I don’t know what the colors are yet… but when I do I’ll get you a uniform ok Dobby?” 

“Most generous Harry Potter sir, Amazing wonderful Harry potter sir.” With that Dobby poofed away with the Pj’s, to wash most likely. 

“Harry… you don’t know your own family crest?” Draco asked in shock. Harry shook his head. “Well good news we will see it today for sure,” he told Harry. 

“That’s correct. When they do your check it will show all the houses and families of your bloodline as well as their crests.” Lucius said. “I shall send for them now, they will arrive by floo. “Gipsey,” he called a small elf half the size of Dobby popped in. “Tell Griphook we are ready for the heritage check.” She squeaked and vanished with a pop. Lucius did a few cleaning spells to banish the empty plates as well as any spills or crumbs from the meal. 

Within minutes the Goblin Griphook was shown in he was gruff and obviously unhappy to be forced to leave the bank he had scrolls with him and a manila envelope with papers stuffed in it neatly but still overflowing. He summoned a table and went to the bed. “Harry Potter.” 

“Ah yes sir.” Harry said, a bit nervous. The goblin put a paper on the table with a knife and a quill and inkwell the table floated and landed over Harry’s lap where he could use it. He thanked god he was right handed not left as his left hand was out of commission. 

“Write your full name, and then sign under where you write it then cut your hand and drip five drops onto the paper.” The goblin sounded so grumpy. 

“Alright,” Harry said. He wrote Harry James Potter, then signed underneath it. He hesitated with the knife and looked to Draco for help; he couldn’t use his other hand. Draco catching the drift lifted the knife and cut Harry's finger enough it would bleed and the drops fell before the table poofed away. Lucius put a cloth on the small wound to stop it bleeding. 

The goblin was looking at the paper he nodded. “As we thought as we thought. There's a spell on you Mar Harry Potter. It had been blocking your Heritage, but when you came to reach out for your mates they broke the magical seal.” 

“I’m sorry but what do you mean?” Harry asked. 

“He means someone was trying to keep your birthrights secret to you so you couldn’t have the knowledge or resources.” Lucius supplied the cool and calm answer. Harry just didn't understand why or even who. 

“We will have the spell lifted, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, with your permission as his guardian.” The goblin said gruffly. 

“Granted,” Lucius said sternly. Harry had to respect how regal the elder Malfoy looked. Then the elder sort of swelled up a bit. Right they felt what he felt so this respect Lucius knew about it. Harry flushed and Draco stifled a laugh beside him. 

“Here is your list of Titles Mr. Potter.” The goblin said and a parchment poofed in front of Harry’s face. The parchment was aged and yellowed with beautiful inkwork. It had his name on the top in a beautiful scribe. He took a few seconds to admire it and went to Read. “Harry James Potter. Son of Lily Potter, Nee Evans. And James Potter. Godson to Sirius Black.” Sirius. He swallowed just seeing his name. He missed his godfather. A comforting hand was on his back. “Titles,” he continues to read. “Lord of Houses, Potter… Gryffindor… and Slytherin on the fathers side…” He looked at the two startled faces swallowed and continued. “Lord of Peverell, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw on the mothers side.” But mom was muggle born? He looked at the two but found no answers in their stunned faces. “Heir to the House of Black,” he felt himself pale a bit. 

Draco whispered “It’s ok we are here… keep reading Harry.” 

Harry was trembling now. “Master of Death. True holder of the deathly Hallows. That’s all… it ends there.” 

“Bloody hell Harry that’s all you say? That's the biggest dowry I’ve ever seen in my life!” Draco said. 

“Mr. Potter, I come with all four house Rings, they are rightfully yours, have your mates put them upon your hand.” four little boxes floated to the bed, two landing on each mate’s lap. Draco opened the first an ornate ring of blue with a bronzer band. “The ring of Ravenclaw,” Draco said, trying not to sound giddy as he placed it on Harry’s pointer finger. Harry felt a surge of power he never felt before. “And the ring of Gryffindor,” he said, pulling the red ring out with its gold band slipping it on Harry’s middle finger. The rings fit perfectly to his finger and another surge of power. 

Lucius then opened the yellow rings box with it’s black band. “The ring of Hufflepuff,” he slid it on his ring finger. “And last but certainly not least,” he slid on a green ring with a silver band. “Slytherin’s ring.” Power so much power was flooding Harry. his Mate, Lucius caught him holding him in strong safe arms . Even with all this new power he felt as if he was drained. 

“Now due to his age, his vaults go into the hands of legal guardianship, that would be you Mr. Malfoy. Seems funds were being pulled by the last guardianship and all pulling has been ceased.” the Goblin said, poofing the manila folder to the older wizard who accepted it still holding Harry close. 

Harry looked and on the back of the parchment all his crests laid bare too tired to function he fell asleep sitting up being held as if he was a child.


	3. Chapter 3

“That was an awful lot for him to go through. Are we really going to tell him all this too?” Draco’s voice. 

“We are, he deserves to know the truth.” Lucius’s calmer tone and deeper voice. 

“Tell me what?” Harry asked groggily. He opened his eyes. Blurry…. He reached blindly for his glasses only to have Draco put them on his face for him. He touched his glasses and his hand felt heavy. The four house rings. He took a second to admire them as Draco helped him sit up. “Mm, so what are we telling me?” 

“This,” Lucius said, putting down some papers. They looked like… invoices?” Harry picked up the top one. It was a list of deductions from his accounts… they were going to Dumbledore… Molly and Aurther Weasley… The Dursleys. He paled to see the sheer amounts sent. The Dursleys alone were getting almost 40,000 pounds a year. Since he’s been with them. Not to mention additional funds. Labeled living expenses? They were getting paid to keep him and he was living in a cupboard?

Since the first year of Hogwarts the money going to the weasleys was… almost twice that in conversion rate. All the Weasleys were accounted for sans the oldest three and The twins. Charley, Bill and Percy, and Fred and George were not listed. Harry's heart sank and he felt sick. Then there was. Albus Dumbledore, he was taking out nearly 100,000 pounds a year since his parents died. No wonder the vault seemed so empty last year.

“At least with you and I in possession of the vaults they can no longer pull from you.” Lucius said “I shall also put this on trial, this is a horrible misuse of power.” 

“Why? The Weasley's were like a family to me, Ron… my best friend…” Harry felt the tears fall and his mate… Draco hugged him. “Why none of the older kids?”

“Do you want my honest thoughts?” Lucius asked at Harry's nod he continued “I believe it was to force Ronald to become your friend and Gienvera to try and win your heart. The older kids wouldn’t be useful to keep you under their thumb.” 

“Hey Harry, we have you now, we won't let them hurt you now.” Draco cooed and petted the raven hair of the boy. Harry slowly relaxed. 

“You smell like fresh mint… Mr Malfoy smells like peppermint candy…” Harry said idly to break the silence. 

“You must be fond of those smells,”Lucius said. “As they are meant to calm you.” 

“Really?” Harry asked smelling Draco, it was calming. 

“Yes when you are in distress we send out a … pheromone of sorts to help you calm down, better than a calming drought.” He felt Draco’s voice vibrate in his chest. Could he just give into this? It was a few million times better than what he was used to. 

“Can I owl Hermione? Can we… invite her over?” Harry asked, he wanted to see his friend. 

“Sure Harry… we will even have a big cake we can share together.” Draco promised and Harry nodded. The two let their mate relax, Harry felt both of them in the room with him. When he was better he lifted off Draco and without asking a quill and parchment was set for him. He wrote to Hermione. 

“Hey ‘Mione, Thank you for the birthday card, I was really happy to receive it.” he paused, pen standing just over the paper before he continued. “There are some things I want to talk to you about, don’t worry I’m safe right now. My family is wanting you to come over.” Harry could hear the hum of two very happy males as he wrote the word Family. “If you’re ok with it… I just need your address and they can come pick you up, I wish I could myself but I’m on strict bed rest. Hurt my hip, I know I sound so old right?” a scoff from beside him. “All my love, my sister in all but blood. Sincerely Harry J Potter.” 

Harry watched the parchment fold itself and tie to Hedwig's leg. “Take it to ‘Mione for me please.” The owl hooted and left out the window happy to be flying. 

“You really love Granger as a sister huh?” Draco asked. 

“Yeah, at first she was really annoying, but aren't all siblings?” Harry asked and Draco grinned. “Right… only child.” 

The day passed Draco was good on his promise and after dinner Harry got a piece of strawberry cake. Dobby helped Harry both bathe and dress this time, The house elf kicking both males out to clean Harry. Though right before bed, Hedwig was back with a reply. Harry’s breath caught as Draco took the letter and gave the owl a treat. “Want me to read it aloud?” At Harry’s nod the blonde opened the letter. 

“Harry, How in the world did you end up on bedrest! I’ve heard you went missing. I figured something might be wrong so I didn’t tell anyone you owled me. You better be ok Harry James Potter. I’ll be in Diagon Alley tomorrow morning getting school supplies, I hope this family of yours can pick me up here? If so I will be outside of Honeydukes at 1.pm. This gives me time to get my books. Also, Harry please be careful, I have this feeling somethings going on. You’re my best friend, I love you Harry. All my love and hope, I’ll see you soon. Hermione G.” 

Harry was crying again and it was Lucius to his side. “We will go get her tomorrow… Narcissa and I so Draco can stay with you. Do you want us here tonight?” 

“No… yes… no…” Harry said conflicted. “I don’t know…” he said after a while.

“I’ll stay,” Draco said. “Go rest with Mother, she is still your wife, even with her being so understanding of all this…” 

“You are right,” Lucius said. “Though rest assured my love belongs to my mate, that doesn’t mean i do not cherish Narcissa.” 

“It’s ok… Draco told me, you both are gay,” Harry said and Lucius looked at Draco who grinned and shrugged. 

“May she find a good mate soon as well.” Lucius said and left. 

Harry fell asleep with Draco. Harry would fidget in his sleep to be calmed by his mate's smell and warmth. Of course this meant when Harry woke up his mate looked sleepy and was sporting some impressive dark circles. “Sorry,” Harry said softly. He was so bad to ask him to stay. 

“No… it’s fine I didn’t sleep but… I had the most lovely view of you sleeping. It was well worth the trade off,” Draco said and sat up. He looked down at Harry and Harry was shocked when soft lips met his for a chaste and sweet kiss. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“I um…” Harry’s brain felt like scrambled eggs. “Eggs?” he said, a bit dazed.

Draco laughed “Scrambled like your brain?” he asked and Harry flushed. 

“Not fair,” Harry said, catching his voice sound like a whine he covered his mouth to stop any more embarrassing noises. 

“It’s plenty fair,” Draco said and ordered Harry a good breakfast. “I wish I could see Granger's face when my parents pick her up.” He admitted 

“That’s not till one o’clock,” Harry pointed out.

“I know but they went early to pick up our school supplies.” Draco smiled and got out of bed he stretched and went to the window. “I can’t wait till you can walk again and I can show you the manor. It has a lovely garden and we have a stable, I don’t know if you like to ride but it’s quite relaxing.”

“Only ever rode a hippogriff so I’m not sure,” Harry said. 

“Buckbeak right? Sorry about that too but I’m glad he got away.” 

“Me too, he helped rescue my godfather… he’s innocent you know Sirius Black,” Harry said “it was really Peter pettigrew who betrayed my parents.” 

“I don’t doubt it… I’m sure if you ask father he will let Sirius Black stay here.” 

“Really? Last time I saw him he was starving and cold I… I feel so helpless I can’t do much for anyone I love…” Harry fell into a soft depression. Draco went to his side and hugged him. 

“You can now look at you master of not one but all four Hogwarts houses and master of death and if that wasn’t enough true master of the deathly hallows,” 

“What are the deathly hallows?” Harry asked 

“Right muggles… they are three items a wand called the elder wand, a stone that can let you talk to and see the dead and a cloak that makes you invisible,” 

“I already have that last one; it belonged to my dad,” Harry told Draco, who looked absolutely flabbergasted. “What’s that face for?” 

“You are so amazing! How did I not see this before?” He said taking Harry's face in his hands “you Harry Potter are so full of secrets I’ll never find all the keys to unlock them.” 

“Is that good or bad?” Harry asked and he looked at Draco’s smile and his heart fluttered.

“It means I will forever have a reason to keep you close. I will forever need to keep learning more about you. I will want to learn more and more even when we grow as old as Dumbledore.” 

Harry smiled and leaned into his mate, his shoulder felt better but wasn’t completely healed so it did hurt a bit. He was content to stay there till breakfast. They ate together Harry feeding Hedwig a few bites as treats for the owl. She was quite happy to take the offerings. Draco accused Harry of spoiling his owl to which Harry readily agreed. 

They passed the time reading the daily prophet and Draco brought out a chess board prompting the story of how they went to get the philosopher's stone. Draco listened with eager interest. 

They ate a soft lunch Harry’s stomach hurting. Draco got him a potion to settle the angry organ. It worked for the most part though there was a knock at the door Draco answered to see a very confused and frazzled girl. 

“Come on in, Harry’s been excited to see you all day,” Draco said.

“Hey ‘Mione,” Harry said softly, looking at her, his eyes watering a bit. 

“Harry! She pushed past Draco to run to Harry and onto the bed to hug him till Harry gasped in pain. “My god Harry you look like hell!” She gasped and began to fuss over him a bit. She lifted his shirt to look at his chest. “You’re practically a walking skeleton!”

“I’m ok really,” Harry told her. “Draco and … Lucius saved me. They got there right on time.” 

Hermione turned to look at Draco “thank you, thank you so much, to you and your father,” 

“Harry is our mate, we will always protect him,” Draco said, the door still open as Lucius was looking in. 

“They’ve been great to me,” Harry assured, “look I even learned I have this huge list of titles, I’m even the lord of all our schools houses,” he showed her the rings and she gasped covering her mouth. He knew that would break off her thoughts before she clouds ask about the mate thing. 

“They are so lovely! I wonder what this all means for you…. Not more publicity I hope,” she said looking at his hand taking it in both of hers to examine more closely. 

“Yeah me too,” he admitted and smiled sheepishly. She brushed his hair with her hand softly. 

“Sirius misses you, he's safe he’s … in a place with Dumbledore and some other strong light wizards and witches, I knew you’d want to know.”

“That’s not as safe as you think,” Harry showed her the invoices and told her Lucius’ theory. Lucius and Draco now in the room Draco sitting in the window Lucius was standing at the door neither willing to leave Harry alone just at this moment. He was upset and they felt it. 

“Oh Harry… I have to talk to Sirius we have to get him out and safe! What if they are using him too for the Black estates and vaults!” She sounded frazzled. Harry felt frazzled but he tried to not show it. However he knew two pairs of eyes were on him. 

“If you can convince him to come… Malloy manor is open to Harry’s family,” Lucius said “Blood, Honorary or other.” 

“Thank you I’ll… oh I’ll owl Lupin first did you know they were mates Harry? Lupin’s werewolf blood chose Sirius; they are finally together again it’s amazing.” 

“I knew. Sirius told me while we talked at the shrieking shack,” Harry admitted “I’m glad they mended their relationship.” It had been so strained. He was really glad they were together. 

“Me to Harry, oh can I borrow Hedwig to send the letter?” 

“Harry’s owl is too easy to spot use one of ours,” Lucius said “she’s too easily intercepted,” 

“I hadn’t thought of that,” she admitted. “Yes please Mr. Malfoy,” she said showing manners Harry swore she’d make a great pure blood. He wondered if hwe should tell her about Blaise.

The elder left to get an owl while Draco got her a quill and parchment. Hermione quickly scribbled a letter. Her neat handwriting was a bit sloppy due to her rush. “Oh I hope he understands,” she said and the letter was sent by the barn owl Lucius brought. “Harry about Ron and Ginny I’m so sorry… it will be ok though I’m sure of it we will just avoid them, oh maybe when we do the resort we will get a different house.” 

“Pretty sure I’m going slytherin this time, the hat wanted it originally after all,” Harry admitted. “If I hadn’t begged it to put me anywhere else.” 

“The snake pit will be lucky to have you,” she smiled at Harry. Hermione was wiping tears all the adrenalin wore off so now she was scared. Harry knew that face. The shimmering brown eyes and slightly red cheeks. 

“It’s ok ‘Mione,” Harry said and reached out to pet her with his good hand. Her bushy hair was so soft. “It’s all for the better now, Look at all I was able to find out… and this year no crazy dark Wizards to fight… maybe.” 

“What do you mean Harry? Isn’t Voldemort?” She asked and Lucius sighed making her look at him. 

“He prefers Tom now. Seems our Lord was trapped under a very dark spell, cast by an exceptionally powerful wizard. Thanks to Harry’s powerful blood and Severus’s skills in potion making we were able to release him. He will not come after Harry, we would never allow it.” The elder spoke. 

“What? For real?” she looked at Harry eyes wide. “Is it true?” 

“I think so… I sort of had a panic attack but he came to ask forgiveness…” Harry said admitting it outloud made him seem a bit weak. “He told me he didn’t kill my parents either… but he would protect me from who did.” 

“He meant it too,” Draco said “Oh right you don’t know!” 

“Know what?” Harry and Hermione said together. 

“Uncle Sev. He was in love with your mom… he swore to protect you and when the spell was breaking on Tom, well Sev and Tom are sort of a mated pair, Tom’s practically family.” Draco said. 

“You can talk more elegantly Draco, I and your mother taught you better.” Lucius said. 

“You um… mentioned Snape was a vampire right?” Harry asked and Draco nodded “What’s Vol… Tom?” 

“Oh Tom’s a naga, hence the snake hisses when he talks.” Draco said, ignoring Lucius’ glare. “I’m surprised you didn’t have creature blood in you to be honest.” 

“Is it that common?” Hermione asked. 

“Yeah, a lot of bloodlines don’t show so it’s easy to forget but most purebloods have some form of creature blood in them.” 

“I saw the paper… It said you and Mr. Malfoy are Lumen Amans?” Hermione asked and got a nod. “I don’t know what they are… I’ve not seen them in any books.” 

“That’s because there aren’t many of us left.” Lucius said “For the last 100 years the only ones I know of are from the Malfoy direct line.”

“The fact we don’t awaken like most creatures is kinda a large reason for this too.” Draco explained. “Our mates are pre-set, like… at or after birth set. If our mates never call for us on their seventeenth birthday we would never know… Harry called early because he was in danger. He was only supposed to be mine, but his call was so powerful it activated both me and father.” 

“Given the situation, I am glad it was the both of us… more than just the obvious selfish reasons of finding a mate, but also Harry needs more than one person. He has a knack for getting into trouble.” Lucius said, making Harry blush. 

“Will you both … share Harry?” Hermione asked “What about children, don't you have to continue the line?” 

“Muggle borns,” Lucius sighed, “We need to implement classes for wizarding ways, it would be a great help for integration.” 

“Well ‘Mione, Draco admitted a powerful male can still have kids,” Harry said. “Um… yeah…” 

“Oh Harry that’s so great!” Hermione hugged him again letting go when she heard him gasp in pain. “I know how much you wanted a big family.” 

Both the Malfoys seemed to look at Harry then. “Is that true?” Draco asked Harry though he was now a bit protective, his arm around Harry stopping Hermione from another hug attack. 

“Yeah,” Harry said “I was always a bit envious of the Weasley family and how big they are.” 

“That is wonderful to hear. It… means both Draco and I shall be more than happy to grant your wish… in the future, when you graduate right Draco?” Lucius said. 

“Of course father, Harry’s too clever to not graduate before starting a family.” Harry stifled a laugh at Hermione’s shocked face. “What? I have a mate now, I can dote on him in private all I want to.”

“Will you release this information to the Prophet?” Hermione asked. Harry’s heart and stomach dropped, and he felt Draco’s protective arm tighten slightly. 

“We will not have much of a choice, Draco and I will take the media’s full force, we will not let them harm Harry, they also know that if they cause him stress they will get nothing from us.” Lucius said simply. 

“Are Lumen Amans really protective?” Hermione asked. 

“Do you have to ask ‘Mione? I’m literally being protected from your hugs,” Harry tried to tease. 

“We are very protective, when he is hurt more so. We both know Harry is very capable and likely doesn't need our fussing if he was in a fight… regardless he has it.” Lucius said. “I have already told him, as has Draco, we will lay down our lives for him.”

Hermione nodded “I’m glad,” She said “Harry deserves it, ever since the first year it’s been so dangerous and he… his awful relatives, but Dumbledore told us, he told me, Harry was safest there.” 

“Hey, I’m safe now,” Harry said “what’s scary is I truly believe it too… like something inside is telling me I’m safe now.” 

Draco was all but humming next to Harry who blushed and looked at his hands. “Oh and good news, Mom said we can remove your castings tomorrow! Still no walking though.” 

“Ah I’m glad, to be honest the hand one’s starting to itch.” Harry admitted softly looking at his left hand. His mood dropped, he remembered. He was just so hungry he was only going to steal a bite and… Vernon crushed his hand with the cast iron skillet next to where he was cooking. He hadn’t even seen him. 

“Harry hey,” Draco said Lucius was by his side, now with both blondes sitting on either side. “Come on Harry talk to me.”

“I… I..” he held his hand to his chest and Lucius gently put his hand over Harry's. “I… was just, I was just.” 

“It’s ok, take a breath,” Draco’s voice was like an angel. Harry was shaking. He however did begin to breath right.

When he calmed, Harry looked up and Hermione had tears down her face. She was looking at him with so much worry. He felt so guilty making her worry. “It’s ok,” This voice was deeper, it was Lucius’ “You’ve been through so much,” A soft warm hand went through his hair. 

“S… sorry. I just… a bad memory.” Harry swallowed though it felt like there was something stuck in his throat. 

“Oh Harry… I’m so sorry. I’m here for you too,” Hermione said. 

Harry gave her a soft smile. “Yeah? Oh right, I wanted to tell you, I think there's a snake who fancies you.” He was ok with any topic but his panic attack. 

“Really Harry I told you that in confidence!” Draco said and Harry laughed. 

“I wasn’t going to tell her who,” he said and the younger blonde smiled and set his head on Harry’s shoulder gently. 

“Oh really? A slytherin fancies me? A Muggle born?” 

“An exceptionally smart muggle born,” Draco said. “I guess if you like girls you were kinda pretty at the ball.” 

“She was bloody gorgeous.” Harry corrected the blonde who laughed. “I’m sure every straight wizard in the room was sporting two wands.” 

“Harry James Potter,” Hermione squeaked and hid her blushing face. Lucius too made a face but Draco was laughing even harder at her reaction. “That is so uncalled for, Malfoy, stop laughing!” 

“I should leave you children alone, Harry did you want to use your crest to make a uniform?” Lucius asked 

“Right Dobby’s uniform, I saw the crest it’s gold and blue right? Can he have these colors and the full crest on the back?” Harry asked. Lucius nodded before petting the boys head and leaving. 

“Dobby?” Hermione asked and she was startled by the elf popping in. “Dobby!” she said happily and hugged the elf. 

“Dobby is happy to see Miss Granger too!” he said. 

Harry smiled “Dobby came to me and… well he wanted to be my house elf… no… ‘mione not thoses eyes! I plan to pay him! And I’m giving him a uniform too,” Harry had to cover his eyes to not see Hermione’s famous puppy eyes. 

“Really?” Hermione asked. 

“Really… but I’m not sure how much I can…” 

“What do you mean? Harry you’re more loaded then we are!” Draco said Lucius was already gone. “Oh right you didn’t look at the new vaults from your lordships. Oh you so don’t have to worry about money ever again.” 

“I’m… loaded?” Harry asked, looking at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Acio, Papers,” he said. He opened the folder and pulled out a backmost paper. He handed it to Harry whose heart almost stopped. 

“Bloody hell… I didn’t know numbers got that big…” Harrys hands were shaking as he stared at the parchment. “How… how many digits is that Draco?” 

“You become a multi trillionaire and you almost die, Harry the house vaults have been closed for centuries. They have literally been just… amassing gold from the line till the lord showed up… seems your Mother and Father didn’t realize they were the lords, or they did and purposefully saved it for you.” 

“I’m sorry what?” Hermione asked as she looked over and saw the paper. “Oh Harry tell noone!” 

“Smart advice Granger,” Malfoy admitted and took the paper from the stunned Harry’s hands. Harry blinked and looked at Hermione and Draco. 

“It’s got to be wrong.” Harry said “There's just no way.” 

“Your dad probably used the Potter funds… that I remind you are also listed there, Then the house vaults and the vault of the Master of death. I mean… I only have one vault. I’m stuck being a multi millionaire. I feel so poor.” Harry glared at the boy who was just grinning. 

“Harry, this is great, You will never need to want for anything, not ever again.” Hermione said. “Well not that you would have since you caught the two richest Wizards this side of Great Britain.” 

“She is right, we would never have let you want for anything… oh right I promised cake,” Draco said and if on cue cakes and sweets popped up on fancy silver trays. “Harry’s on, gain weight and get healthy, diet… but a few sweets won't hurt right?” 

“I don’t think so,” Hermione said, “Besides Professor Lupin said chocolate is good for nerves… Harry hunny, eat all the chocolate.” This got Harry to laugh. 

Draco offered Harry a chocolate petite four. Harry blushed but let the blonde feed him. Draco was grinning like a cat. His face was so close, Draco seemed… clingy? He wasn’t sure how to take this, not even a little bit. Harry finally just smiled a bit and let the boy feed him another. Hermione watched as she ate. Sensing Harry was about at his emotional limit, she was idly talking about some interesting books she found when she was on summer break. Harry actually fell asleep to her voice leaning on Draco’s shoulder. 

“Wake up Harry.” it was Draco’s voice. “Come on Harry we got all our school stuff, let's make sure you have everything on the list. Or leave it to Granger, she seems on top of things.” 

Harry reached and rubbed his eyes. Lucius and Narcissa were there in chairs sitting by a magically made fireplace. Hermione was on the bed sorting the school supplies. Her own already in a neat pile. “You haven’t even touched your summer work Harry.”

“Sorry,” Harry said smiling. He and Draco’s books looked in a more pristine condition. Hermione got used books for practicality, Harry normally did too. However, Lucius and Narcissa got them this time. 

“Mother made the front page, she reported that she didn’t care if me and Fathers mate was school aged. She got mobbed by a nosey reporter and Father almost hexed him.”

“Now Draco, Your father would never, hex a reporter.” Narcissa said smoothly. 

“In public,” Draco murmured. Harry stifled a laugh. 

“She’s already getting mobbed because of me… and they don’t even know it’s me,” Harry said 

“Well you made the paper too… evidently you are missing,” Draco said. “Despite Father already reporting you found to the Ministry, not to mention the fact Fudge saw you himself.” 

“Guess he can’t just say, ‘the boy who lived’ is in a bed not able to stand… surrounded by pureblood wizards.” Harry said. 

“He better not, I’d make sure he couldn’t get out of bed if he did,” Draco said. 

“Harry, the books for this year are pretty heavy… I suggest a shrinking charm to fit them all in your trunk this year.” Hermione said. “Oh and you got a few new journals… they are leather too, I’m seriously tempted to snag one.” She teased and Harry smiled. He was happy this was..really nice. Is this what he's missing? He had this though… well sort of with the Weasley’s. “Harry, wake up you slept too long as it is! Look at the new quills! Harry they are real hawk feathers!” 

Harry snapped out of it and laughed looking at the feather quills Hermione held up for him. “I still prefer pens, quills are not the easiest things to write with still.” 

“A pen is a muggle writing tool?” Draco asked. 

“Yeah I have a few in my school bag if you wanna look, they are just the cheap kind though.” Harry warned the blonde, Draco got out of bed and pulled his trunk out from under the bed and opened it up.

“Good god Harry… the stuff in here is appalling. As soon as you are walking we are shopping. We will replace everything, even the trunk. Oh are these the pens?” Draco asked, tossing a pen pouch onto the bed. 

“Yeah they are in the pouch.” 

Draco opened it and spilled the pens out. “Don’t make a mess Draco,” Lucuis said and got an impatient ‘yes father’ from the excited boy. Harry and Hermione both laughed. 

“Here Malfoy, I’ll show you.” Hermione got a scrap of paper and uncapped a pen before writing. Draco seemed a bit amazed. He took it and followed suit. 

“It feels cheap… but I got to admit it’s easier than a quill. So I guess the inks in this tube?” 

“Yes the tip has a ball that spins and lets the ink out.” Harry said. “It’s called a ball point pen.” 

“They do sell more expensive good feeling pens,” Hermione said. “But I find they all work about the same.” 

“I want to try for myself.” Draco said 

“We could go muggle shopping one day too,” Harry laughed. “It might be a fun adventure.” 

“Muggle shopping?” Draco asked, making a face that Had Harry fighting another laugh. His good mood was so powerful right now. 

“Well yeah, we might be absolutely amazed with the magical world, but there were cool things in the muggle world too.” Hermione said, taking the words right out of Harry’s mouth. “Think of it as an education in Harry’s background.” 

“Hum… I suppose so, we could visit a zoo.” Draco said he’s heard of those. 

“Just don’t take me to the snake exhibit, I accidentally trapped my cousin in a python exhibit once. Let the snake loose though.” Harry said. 

“Another story you owe me now.” Draco said. “Freeing snakes, flying a muggle car into a whomping willow, playing a game of wizards chess where you are actually the piece. You could write books.” 

“Yeah, I probably could, don’t forget freeing a convict while riding a Hippogriff.” Harry added and Draco laughed nodding. 

“That story involves a time turner and a bunch of dementors,” Hermione said with a laugh. “Oh and a saving Professor Snape from Professor Lupin.” 

“I still don’t think he knew that was us,” Harry laughed and all three Malfoy’s were now staring and Harry blushed but was still smiling. “We have… interesting school years,” he supplied. 

“Let’s not forget stopping a Basilisk.” Lucius said. “Don’t think I didn’t know what was lying in the chamber of secrets.”

“What the hell Dad! That could have killed all of us!” Draco said and lell back into the bed. 

“Don’t worry Malfoy, Harry is here to keep us all safe,” Hermione said and Harry laughed at her joke. 

“Yeah, I’ll protect the entire wizarding world,” He rolled his eyes but was smiling. Draco put his pens away. 

“I was staying with Sirius and Ron and his family. I don’t want to be anywhere near them right now though but… Sirius.” Hermione said. 

“How does he look?” Harry asked. 

“Better then you so stop worrying about that. I’ll go back and… we can tell Dobby when we go out and he can… I don’t know, Professor Lupin hasn’t written back yet.” 

“I think it’s best to go back and pretend that you know nothing…” Draco said. “That way you can talk to Sirius Black. I think Harry will feel better with his godfather back.” 

“You’re right… Harry I will owl you as soon as I can… I’d hug you but you’re still hurt so… next time ok?” 

“I look forward to it,” Harry smiled. “Give Snuffles a hug for me. Give him my love.”

“I’ll take you back to Diagon Alley.” Lucius offered standing. 

“Thank you Mr. Malfoy,” Hermione said smiling as she waved to Harry. “I’ll talk to you soon, no more injuries Harry.” 

“I will go too, Draco dear, make sure to take care of Harry,” Narcissa said standing. Harry guessed Lucius being seen alone with Hermione would look weird since they knew his mate was around that age. 

When they left Harry sighed moving so much hurt both his stomach and his hip but it had been so fun it was worth it. “Hey Draco... “ 

“Yeah?” Draco asked as he set his and Harry’s belongings down off the bed. 

“What… will happen when we go back to Hogwarts?” Harry had been curious but didn't want to ask in front of so many people. Looking at their school things made the question more prominent. 

“You mean what will happen with Father? I will still be there, though if I know Father, he’s making plans to be able to visit every weekend at the very least. They can’t deny him. Haven't you ever wondered why in the seventh years some had special accommodations?” Draco asked, amused. 

“I didn’t even know they did,” Harry admitted Draco now at his side again. The blonde wizard smiled and gently leaned on him. 

“Most people don’t awaken their bond or their inheritance till they are seventeen, you Harry just have to continue to be exceptional,” Draco took the uninjured hand and traced down the fingers stopping at the rings. “Though..you might want to either box these or put a, notice me not, charm on them. It’ll bring up a lot of attention.” 

Yeah I was worried about that too… will we be telling the press?” Harry asked “About my… um Lordships?” 

“No need to, that is none of their business unless you want to that is.” 

“No, not even a little.” Harry internally cringed at the mere thought of it. “Should I still… with Dumbledore… I don’t know if I can keep up his ‘Golden Boy’ expectations now that I’ve lost my… “

“Fanboy love,” Draco added and grinned at the glare. “Harry you don’t have to do anything, hell if you want to you can be all. “I’ve joined the dark side, long live Tom,” if you come to the Slytherin side you will be protected.” 

“You told me he wasn’t dark, how did you put it? Boringly Gray?” Harry said not amused by the joke. 

“Well the world doesn't know that yet does it?” Draco asked and smiled “you’re hip hurts? Let's lay you down.”

“You can feel my pain too?” Harry asked. 

“No… but I can see it, you have really expressive eyes.” The blonde helped him settle into bed laying down. “You also were sitting up a really long time today and Granger kept hitting it with her sneak attacks.” 

“They are called hugs,” Harry corrected getting a shrug. 

Dobby popped in wearing a blue uniform with gold trimmings. “Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby will dress you in your night clothes!” Dobby was more than obviously showing off his uniform. 

Harry smiled “Thanks you look great,” he added to the end getting a large grin. Dobby snapped his fingers and Harry was dressed in fresh nightwear loose and warm. He loved it. “Hey Dobby? When I go back to Hogwarts…” 

“Dobby will still be with Master Harry Potter, sir.” Dobby assured. “Dobby would have it no other way.” 

Harry smiled and nodded. “Why don’t you go to sleep now Harry? I’ll not leave, I promise.” 

“You don’t have to stay… doesn’t Professor Snape have a dreamless sleep potion I could use?” 

“Harry I don’t know if you realize this or not but your body is in horrible shape.” Draco said. “We really don’t want more potions in you then necessary. Your kidneys were failing. That's why some of your injuries are having to heal on their own.”

“You need some sleep though.” Harry said. “You wont get any fussing over me having a small nightmare.” 

“It’s ok, I can trade off with Father when he comes home if you’re that worried.” Draco assured Brushing Harry’s hair with his fingers. 

“Ok… sorry…” Harry said and Draco laid beside him and smiled. “Thank you.” 

“That's better,” Draco breathed and the lights all turned off. 

Harry’s sleep was fitful again but he was always calmed by a soothing voice or touch. When he woke he could smell peppermint. His sleepy mind noted Lucius not Draco. The man had a hand over his heart. It was a strong big hand. Opening his eyes finally he could see the light entering the room, not too bright likely early in the morning. 

“Good morning Harry,” The elders' deep voice rumbled a bit. 

“Ah… good morning,” Harry said softly. Reaching up to rub his eyes. 

Lucius sat up and brushed his own hair back. “Narcissa will be in to remove the castings after breakfast. Draco will be in after that,” he was to the point, unlike Draco, Harry chalked it up to age, Lucius was a regal adult and Draco was still a teenager.

“That’ll be great. Draco said no walking still though.” Harry said lightly. That actually did upset him a bit. He was a bit tired of being in bed, granted the bed is better than the cupboard he was unable to move in.

“That’s right, though we will start moving your legs to get strength back in them, I’m sure you are more than just stiff having laid in bed for so long.” That did sound nice. “I ordered a meal for us before you woke,” he said afterwards and if on cue it came Harry was happy to see it was all things he really liked. Fresh fruit, berries and yogurt with a glass of strawberry milk and a small pot of honey. 

“Thank you, it looks great,” Harry said though he did still very hesitantly take the first bite. He knew this was a stupid irrational feeling. He was just prepared to be hit or to have it taken away.Lucius like Draco seemed to sense this and Harry was offered a spoonful of the yogurt. Harry flushed and took the bite, the older man feeding him was somehow even more embarrassing than Draco. He said a soft thanks and began to eat. 

“How’s your stomach? Draco mentioned you had a stomach ache yesterday.” this was idle soft conversation, Lucius still had the soft and constant mask on. He was stoic and kind of intimidating. He was so much different then his son. 

“Oh it’s fine now… thank you.” Harry said with a small blush food finished he set his plate aside. 

“Are you ready?” Lucius asked gently hand caressing the cast on his own injured one. Harry nodded and the man stood and summoned a house elf. “Let Narcissa know he’s ready.” Harry didn’t recognize that elf how many did the Malfoy’s have? Lucius went to the door and opened it when Lady Malfoy walked in. 

“Good morning Harry dear.” She greeted, she was well dressed and put together despite it being morning. 

“Morning… Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry said, feeling awfully underwhelming. Lucius had her, she was so perfect. Gay or not she was better then a silly skinny teenager. 

“No need for such formality Harry, just call me Narcissa, or Cissy. So how are the pain levels?” 

“Ah fine… manageable,” he said softly. “It’s worse if I move a lot.”

She nodded and lifted his left hand wand over the casting. “I think it’s safe to remove, now keep in mind you will not be able to do much with this hand for a while. No standing or putting weight on your legs either.” She was a skilled medi-witch Harry could tell she was even more thorough than Madame Pomfrey. With a soft muttered spell the casting disintegrated on his hand she moved his fingers and he gasped. “I thought so... I know it hurts but try to move each finger a little when you can. No more than 20 minutes at a time.” At Harry’s nod she gently pulled his pants down to expose the casted hip and it disintegrated. The skin there was still bruised badly, more so then his hand for sure. “This still worries me alot.” 

“Are there special care requirements?” Lucius asked. 

“Keep it clean and dry. With the magic casting off he will need assistance relieving himself.” Harry flushed darkly. Why had he not even wondered about that?! “Absolutely no time should pressure be put here. Even when doing physical therapy.” 

“It will be done,” Lucius said. 

“I know dear. Harry, you need to be really careful, the bones reset but the body is still healing and it will take time, be patient and listen to Draco and Lucius when they come to help. Do the exercises as they help you.” Harry nodded a bit, his cheeks still red. He wasn’t sure he could do this. 

She smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “You’ll be just fine Harry. We will take good care of you.” 

“Thank you,” Harry said softly as he touched the place she kissed with his good hand. Was this what it was like to have a mom? Molly hugged him all the time but it didn’t feel genuine now. 

Narcissa smiled and got out of the bed. “I’ve given Draco your instructions for physical therapy, you will be doing that with him, and Lucius will be catching you up on your school work because like Miss Granger said, you are quite behind.” 

“Yes ma’am, thank you.” Harry fidgeted a bit. How was he supposed to take all this… all this genuine care from these people he thought were complete assholes. When really his friends and ‘family were’ in exception for a few. Narcissa left Lucius with her being replaced by a very excited blonde. 

“How does it feel to be out of the casts?” Draco asked, getting into the bed. 

“It’s… it’s ok,” he said softly. Still embarrassed what would he do the first time he had to pee or… or. Just thinking about it had him blushing. 

“What’s got you so embarrassed then?” Draco asked, tilting his head. 

“It’s nothing, just something I’ll need to talk with Dobby about later.” He refused to have Lucius or Draco help him relieve himself. 

“Alright,” Draco said, leaving it alone thankfully. “Mother gave me a list of exercises to do and times, do you want to try some or would you need to use the loo first?” Harry shook his head no. 

“Don’t worry I’ll have Dobby help with the loo… we can start if you want to,” he added hastily at the end. Why did Draco have to bring it up? He felt so mortified. 

“You know… we would be more than happy to help, but if you are embarrassed then maybe it's better. Want to work your hand? Legs?” he asked, offering the two options. 

“If it hurts too much…” Harry said softly 

“We will stop and tell uncle Sev and see if we can get something for it that wont hurt your kidneys. Draco told him. 

“Thank you.” Harry let Draco help him up into a full sitting position even this hurt. He got on the uninjured side first and began to bend Harry’s leg and gently push his knee towards his chest. He did this a few times, it was uncomfortable and it did hurt a small bit but nothing too bad. Less frightened Harry relaxed as he took the injured side; this however hurt, and a lot. Harry cried out on the first push and gripped the bed even though Draco did not ph in as he had the other leg. He vaguely heard Draco as his mind went into hyperdrive, Being hit repeatedly with the fire poker. It hurts, Make it stop! 

“Harry,” Draco’s voice finally got through. “Harry you’re ok, it’s ok.” Calming Harry saw the elder in the doorway too. It seems they felt his panic and both were here for him. He felt tears fall. “Harry… hey.” 

“I’m sorry,” Harry cried and trembled “I’m so sorry… I’m broken. You don’t really want me.” 

“That’s a load of rubbish.” Draco pulled him into a hug, Lucius at his other side. “Tell us what you saw Harry talk to us, let us know what is in your head.” 

“I… I,” Harry tried to get in a good breath. 

“We are here Harry.” Draco assured him and both men were with him he was being held and he was safe. 

“The fire poker… I … the pain reminded me of being hit with the fire poker.” Harry was finally able to say. 

“Harry… how didn’t I see before, how hurt… you are so good at hiding it,” Draco said sounding upset at himself. He stroked Harry's cheek and wiped away a tear. 

“Nobody will hurt you like that again, not as long as we live,” Lucius said. They kept saying things like this and he just couldn’t help but begin crying again, why couldn’t he just not have to go through all this? Then to have what he had now with two people he didn’t love… did he? He hated Draco so much in school and after the second year he really hated Lucius. Right now though they were both there and he was getting love from them. Unconditional care. Even before they knew he was some fancy lord of all the houses. When his eyes opened the white shield… no they were wings he knew that now but they looked like a shield. They were around him and two blondes had hold of him. He didn’t know how he knew it but, if nothing else he was safe. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “I… I don’t know what to think.” his world has flipped upside down and sideways too. His head was spinning. 

“We don’t expect you to be ok with all this just because we are your mates,” Draco said “Sure it makes us happy you seem ok with us around and touching you.” 

“However, we would not fault you if you were upset with us, or even if you still feel emotions like hatred to us,” Lucius admitted 

“We know what we did, There's not a single excuse. I can however, promise you we will do everything we can to repent and make things better here forward.” 

“I don’t want to hate anyone,” Harry said in a soft voice still fighting tears as the leathery wings retracted to their owners. “I … I’m so … dirty and used and you're both so pretty and… and.” He just couldn’t express how he didn’t belong in their fancy perfect lives, this rings on his hand, he didn’t do anything to deserve them. He was just as bad to Draco as Draco was to him too! “I’m scared.” 

“Harry... “ Draco said the boy took his face in both hands and made him look into his eyes. “You are not dirty, and you are not used. You are perfect for us, chosen by magic herself to be perfect for us.” 

“I’m… I’m nothing special… I hated you both for years…” Harry said crying and he felt a hand on his heart Lucius’s, both Dracos were on his face. 

“You know… hatred and love are both very powerful emotions, swapping one for the other is easier then you might think.” Lucius said. “With that being said. You are special, nobody in the known history has ever woken two Lumen Amans at once.” 

“Yeah, you keep surprising me,” Draco said softly and Harry flushed and tensed at a soft kiss on his lips. When Draco pulled away he let his hands fall too. Harry was in pure shock. “So let's keep going, mother will be upset if we don’t finish the therapy, bear with us, keep your eyes on us.” 

Lucius took his hand “We are both here,” he said softly and Draco moved the leg again. 

“Hurts.” Harry gasped and squeezed Lucius’s hand. The push up was the worst part. 

“We will talk to Severus about pain potions,” Lucius said and Draco nodded his agreement. 

“Please… don’t let him poison me,” Harry said and both blondes laughed, Draco more outgoing while Lucius’s was more a subdued chuckle. “SO not funny,” Harry said. 

“He won’t poison you, he takes his potions way too seriously.” Draco smiled and laid down a bit, his head on Harry’s good thigh making the boy blush again. “Harry I know you don’t understand what’s going on, hell it’s going so fast I can’t keep up as well as I should be… but that’s why we have, father.” 

“I am older and more accustomed to things, though I will admit I never assumed I’d bond, not at my age to someone the age of my son.” Lucius said. “I can supply you with books, I had intended to anyway but your school work needs to take priority.” 

“I think I’d like that… books, that is… and I’m sure I can catch up on school… you both really… don’t hate that you got saddled with “The Boy Who Lived”? I mean it’s gonna be hard.” 

“If these things were easy, they wouldn't be worth it,” Lucius said “one thing I have learned and I can pass on right now is; the harder you fight for something the sweeter the reward in the end.” 

“See, told you Father is full of wisdom.” Draco purred. 

“Thank you… I’m ok now really... “ Harry said his heart wasn’t threatening to come out of his chest anyway. “When do… what day is it?” 

“Oh it’s august the sixth, you’ve been in malfoy manor six whole days so far.” Draco said. “Went through a time sensitive court date and found out about Lordships, all in less then a week... “ 

“No wonder my head’s spinning,” Harry agreed. 

“Things will go by quicker now,” Lucius said. “Less stressed, let Draco and I deal with the press and all the issues that arise with it, you can heal.” 

Harry agreed. “Ok, I also… I want to learn how I feel about all this so is it ok if… if I just sort of have some time alone to think… my head clouds up when you are in here with me… I mean if I start to panic I know you’ll come... “ 

“It’s a reasonable request,” Lucius said but Draco was full on pouting. 

“Thank you.” Harry said happily. Draco Lucius and Harry found a new schedule that worked. Draco would come in the morning to check on Harry before breakfast and eat with him then do physical therapy, Draco would always have a pain relief potion on hand from Severus. After the hour of physical therapy Harry would be left with his schoolwork alone and to his thoughts till an hour before lunch where Lucius would come help him with anything he needed help on school wise and to eat lunch with him. After Draco would come do more physical therapy for an hour and they would play a game or two of chess. Then a bath and a relief break thanks to Dobby, who would also come for relief breaks if he needed then during the day. No matter how embarrassed he was. After that he was left alone with his thoughts and work till dinner and he took that with all three Malfoys. Harry had tried so hard not to have nightmares but every night one or the other came to comfort him. This went on for a blissful four days. 

“Mother is going to test your legs tomorrow, she said likely still no walking, but we have a chair that we can let you sit in and it will let you move about the manor a bit, if she thinks it’s safe.” 

“Like a wheelchair… “ At Draco's odd expression he explained the muggle device.

“Yes except it moves with your magic, you just sort of nudge it in the right direction.” Draco admitted though as they were eating breakfast an owl flew in dropping a letter in Harry’s lap. “What is it?” Both boys have been looking for a letter from Hermione or Lupin. 

Harry opened it. “Harry, I just now was able to get this to you, Sirius and I had to flee the house… Remus is missing but we think he fled too. Seems Ron overheard us using the twins' joke ears. They were holding us captive! Harry, Dumbledore is not the man I had thought he was, he tried to obliviate Sirius. We will be in the three broomsticks. Harry, please send help.” She didn’t sign it, she didn’t have too the rushed scribbles and the urgency. 

“I’ll tell father,” Draco said, having read it over Harry’s shoulder the boy hopped out of bed and ran. Harry felt so helpless again his head spun. His family was in danger. He tried to move but his hip. He still couldn’t move well. 

“Dobby… Dobby I need you.” Harry gasped, pulling himself dragging that leg a bit he could move it at the knee but the second he tried to move it at the hip he couldn’t it was just too painful. 

Dobby popped in. “Master Harry Potter! You should not be moving like this, tell Dobby what to do.” 

“‘Mione and Sirius are in Danger and Lupin too… Dobby, can you find Lupin? Can you make sure he’s safe?” 

“Only if master Harry Potter stays in bed.” Dobby said Harry gave a face of shock but he agreed nodding and Dobby popped out and Harry laid back down crying he was so helpless right now. Each second ticked on like eternity. 

“Potter, You’re being foolish,” Harry felt himself levitate and settled back into bed properly. Looking he saw Snape. 

“Professor!” 

“I know Lucius and Draco went to get them, after making me promise to look after you. Your elf already got Remus here but he's with Narcissa, he’s been hurt but he’ll pull through.” The stoic snarky voice was the same, oddly this was comforting. 

“Sorry… thank you Professor,” Harry said softly. The dark haired man half glared but nodded and sat down pulling a bottle out of his robes. “Drink this, it’s just a mild calming draught, your high emotions might conflict with Lucius and Draco, they need a clear head.” 

Harry nodded, taking the potion and drinking it in one shot. He could feel the calming effect even though it was mild it was enough. “Draco and… and Lucius they are strong right?” 

“Very, and now that they have awakened they are much more so.” Severus said “an awakened creature is always stronger than when it is dormant.” Snape was startled at Dobby’s exceptionally loud pop. 

“Dobby brought Master Lupin home, Master Harry Potter sir… Dobby is so happy to see he is still in bed.” Dobby said. 

“Thank you Dobby, you did brilliantly.” Harry told him. Dobby’s pure expression of joy. It was hard for him to stay stressed with that mixing with the calming potions effects. Harry closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He felt Dobby’s hands hold him. “I’m ok now Dobby,” he promised. “You did so well, I’m so happy I have you.” he opened his eyes to See Dobby’s eyes full of tears even with his big smile. 

“Master Harry Potter, you are too kind to Dobby, Dobby will stay till Master Harry Potter’s family is here… ok sir?” Harry nodded and the elf settled beside him holding his hand. Severus is still sitting on the bed. Harry was never alone, his mates… they made sure Snape was there for him when they couldn’t be. Snape was Draco’s godfather, he was practically family. What was it Draco said so long ago? Snape swore to protect him? Snape loved his mother Lily. They sat in silence for a bit before Hermione and Sisius rushed in. 

“Be careful! He’s still hurt!” Harry heard Draco’s voice. 

“Oh Harry!” Hermione did stop at the foot of the bed. Sirius shifted into his dog form and comically enough was caught by Snape. 

“He’s hurt! Don’t jump all over him till you know where not to stupid mutt!” Snape said. 

“It’s ok Professor let him,” Harry said with tears in his eyes he was so happy. Sirius got away and nuzzled his godson who hugged the black furry mass. When Harry did gasp in pain the animagus made sre to not hit there again. “I missed you Padfoot.” 

Hermione got onto the foot of the bed Draco got next to her. Draco was watching Harry. Lucius too finally came in. “Lupin is stable now, but Narcissa is keeping him in bed till the potions do their job,” the look on the aristocrats face when he saw the big black dog shedding all over the white and silver comforter was hilarious and Harry couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Hey Padfoot, not sure what they told you but… I woke up, not one but two Silver Incubi,” Harry told his godfather who licked his face. “Ew.”

“Sirius Black, can you… take a human form so we can talk?” Lucius said. 

The dog turned man and summoned a cloak to hide his naughty bits from the single girl in the room. “Look, I’m grateful you saved my godson, just let it be known. I don’t really trust you yet.” 

“That’s fair,” Lucius said. “We don’t expect instant trust. Just respect in our home. That of course is open to any family of Harry’s.” 

“Thank you Mr. Malfoy,” Hermione said. 

Dobby whom Harry hadn’t even seen leave had poofed back in with Hermione’s school bags and her ginger tabby. “Dobby thought Miss Hermione would be needing these!” 

“Oh thank you Dobby, oh… I like your uniform,” Hermione said and Dobby spun, showing it off, making Harry and Hermione laugh. Hermione had taken the fluffy ginger cat into her arms and was hugging him. 

“I’ve had enough excitement for one day. Potter, take both the potions that come with your meal today, Draco make certain of it.” 

“Yes Uncle Sev.” Draco said. Harry had nodded too. 

“I shall go see if we can get you a chair Harry,” Lucius said. “I think it’s about time you were able to get out of bed.”

“Thank you,” Harry said gratefully. He was so.. Full he had his family. The ones who really mattered. He couldn’t wait to see Remus. 

“So pup… Lumen Amans who you have not one but two wrapped around your fingers.” Sirius said teasing. 

“Not the only thing wrapped around his fingers,” Draco said and Harry flushed holding up his hand with the house rings. 

“Well isn’t that a shock… I knew James mentioned Gryffindor blood but this… this is amazing,” Sirius took his hand and moved it around to see each ring. He whistled, finally letting go. 

“So dad knew about Gryffindor but not the others.” Harry said softly. “The goblin at the bank actually said that I had a spell on me hiding something about my inheritance. He broke it and we got this long list of lordships and vaults. It was crazy.” 

“I bet it was, it seems Dumbledore had been stealing from the black vaults illegally since I’m sort of a fugitive.” Sirius said “So with me here, he can’t access the vaults. I have the key.” 

“He was stealing from Harry too,” Draco said. “A Lot was going to the Weasley Family.” 

“Hermione told me,” Sirius nodded and shook his head. “Hard to believe.” 

“Yeah,” Harry said and smiled softly no matter the topic he was just too happy to not smile. He saw Lucius roll a wheelchair in, it was like the muggle ones but far more fancy the wheels were silver and it was all decorative with a black cushion on the seat. “Oh wow,” Harry said it was definitely fancy, then again they were extra.

“I’ll help you in pup,” Sirius said, dressing fully and getting out of bed. Lucius tensed up as Sirius pulled Harry up and into his arms. Harry gasped and put his arms around his godfather. “I got you,” he assured and gently set Harry in the chair. Harry let go and smiled. “How does it feel?” 

“Bloody brilliant, I’ve not been out of bed in a while.” Harry smiled. 

“Narcissa wanted to do a last check in before, but we can let you and your… family pack here go see Lupin.” Lucius said Harry didn’t miss the struggle to be polite to this ragtag bunch, it made Harry sad but also… proud? At least he was trying right? That’s what matters. 

“I’ll push you Harry,” Draco said. “Not that you need to but until I show you how to use it…” 

“I think that’s a good idea, Thanks Draco.” Harry said and he saw the relief flood Draco’s face as he went to take the handles of the chair. “How is Professor Lupin?” 

“You will see him in a moment Harry. He is doing well. Eager to figure out how we… purebloods snagged his honorary godson.” 

“Right… He’s likely going crazy with worry.” Harry said a bit worried himself. Lucius nodded seemingly deciding it was better not to talk. Though Draco laughed behind Harry, likely feeling the boy’s amazement at the lovely manor and it’s silver and marble decor. Harry blushed and looked back over his shoulder at the blonde who was grinning. Malfoy never smiled like this at school. 

They walked a bit silent, Harry could tell Hermione was trying not to be impressed as she kept looking away from things and she was blushing. Sirius was behaving but it was taking 100% of his concentration to. Harry was content to enjoy being out of bed. Though they went to a room so similar to the hospital wing at Hogwarts Harry took a double take. 

Sensing his confusion possibly moved the elder Malfoy to speak “Narcissa is a medi-witch for the Dark Lord. So we made a place in our manor for the injured when she was needed. It’s been a while since it’s been used though, and with our Lord back to what he was before the spell was placed on him it hopefully will not be full often.” 

“I thought you said he preferred to be called Tom,” Harry said. 

“He does, but I sense it makes your friends nervous.” Lucius admitted. Harry spotted Lupin who was putting on his robes, his shirt and pants already back on. He saw them all and smiled. 

“Professor!” Hermione and Harry both said happily. 

“Hello Harry, Hermione,” the werewolf stood and went to them though he almost got bulldozed down by the black haired man. “Ah hello Sirius. That’s a bit tight…” 

“Deal with it! You just vanished! No warning Moony you can’t do that to me!” 

“I never wanted to, it’s ok Sirius,” Remus was petting the fluffy haired man and smiling. “I heard what was coming and it was run or Obliviated, I didn’t want to forget.” 

“Tell us what happened Professor… I mean, if you want to.” Harry said and Narcissa walked to him coming from a back room where she had been cleaning her hands and rinsing out potion bottles for reuse. “Hello Mrs… er Narcissa.” She just smiled. 

“It’s kind of a long story… I’d rather not say with so much company… not till I know what’s going on here,” Remus said lightly. None of the Malfoy’s looked upset, Harry figured they thought this would be a thing for a while. 

“Well we can leave you alone to recover.” Lucius made the offer, “All of us,” he said to Draco. 

“No… I sort of want you to be here for my part of the story… I’m sure Sirius and Professor Lupin are… curious,” Harry said. 

“Well, you got that right Pup. We are curious why you are with the Malfoy’s how it happened and why,” Sirius agreed, nodding though he was next to Remus now. 

“The why is easy,” Draco said. “On his birthday he called to us, and well we came.” 

“That is a lackluster response Draco,” Lucius said softly. “Harry was in mortal danger, his magic called and he woke both me and Draco’s dormant Luman Amans blood. We came and… the site we saw had us both seeing red.” Lucius actually seemed to tremble a bit; he clenched his hand and went to Narcissa. “That whale of a man was… Harry was defencless he couldn’t move. Even with Narcissa and the family medi-witch, we couldn’t heal all at once. That's why he is not fully healed now.” 

“So you came and… just took him home to recover, then got the goblins involved?” Sirius asked. “Oh right… Moony our Prongslet is going to have to show you all the paperwork.” 

“The goblins actually reached out to Harry… after we took the muggles to trial and got guardianship transferred over to father as his mate.” Draco admitted. 

“Guardianship?” Sirius asked, looking almost hurt. “I guess being on the run I couldn’t take that mantle.” 

“Siri…” Remus said and squeezed the other man. “It’s normal for bonded mates families to take guardianship, this is a good thing.” 

“I know Moony.” 

“They’ve been really good to me,” Harry said. “Really really good,” he tried to emphasize this.

“We are glad pup,” Remus said smiling. “Really it’s good to see you.” Harry nodded and let the werewolf hug him. 

“We will go now,” Lucius said, “Call us if you need anything or send Dobby. Come Draco, Cissy.” The three Malfoys left and Remus sat back down on the bed. 

“What happened Moony?” Sirius asked. 

“I heard Albus and Molly talking about Harry’s disappearance…” The wolf took a deep breath. “I was going to go in and ask them if they had any news. When I went to go in, Molly… Molly said horrible things, mentioning losing funding and how could Ginny marry someone if they were missing. It was awful the way she was hollering like a wild wounded animal. In my shock I knocked over a coat rack I think… they both saw me and I saw the wand heard the spell but I was able to get away before being obliviated, however Molly… she cast a slashing curse… it hit me square in the back before I had time to apparate away.”

“That evil bitch,” Sirius hissed in anger. “I’ll rip her head off next time I see her!” 

“Calm down Padfoot,” Remus said “I’m ok. Dobby found me and when we got here Mrs. Malfoy patched me up well, Severus even gave me some potions when he came in. I’m fine now, it won't even leave a scar.” 

“I’m sorry…” Harry said “As soon as I knew I should have owled everyone… I should have tried harder to keep you safe… ten days I could have owled.” 

“Pup nobody blames you,” Sirius said and went to him. “None of this is your fault pup.” Warm arms were encircling the chair bound boy. “You’re gonna be ok pup.” 

“Padfoot… I’m what are we going to do?” Harry asked, school was soon then there was Dumbledore and the order… Voldemort. Everything was hitting him now and he hated it. His emotions were so wild and raw and. 

“We will keep each other safe,” Lupin said softly. “We will make sure to keep you and us safe.” 

“Yeah the Malfoys have a lot of power in the ministry, so Dumbledore won't dare to try and go against their mate not in a public place or in a place like Hogwarts,” Hermione supplied. “And Sirius and Professor Lupin are safe here right?” 

“Yes I think so,” Harry said nodding. “Lucius said all my family is welcome, and he hasn’t really lied to me… in fact they've all been really open and well… I feel I can trust them.” 

“That’s enough for me,” Lupin admitted with a nod and a small smile. “I will trust your senses, cub.” 

“Thank you so much.” Harry said gratefully he was so happy but he was also so tired. He has had a very exciting day so far. 

“So what do you say we go find your mates… though really did you have to choose slytherins?” Sirius asked in a teasing voice with a smile on his face. 

HArry laughed and smiled “Trust me it shocked me too,” he told his godfather and he let the man take the handles of his wheelchair and the group left the infirmary. “Where do you think they are?” 

“Likely in a sitting room,” Remus said. “That doesn’t narrow our search does it?” 

Harry was about to Talk but Draco was walking towards them. “Sorry I felt you left … and I wanted to check on you.” 

“We were looking for you actually…” Sirius said and nodded “I wanted to let it be known as head of the Black family… that the Malfoy line blood or not, is now more then welcome in any black estate.” Harry looked at him oddly. “Old magic, Magic still sees me as the Lord Black, and when I say such things Magic watches and decides if she wants to back up my claim. Judging by Draco’s face, he felt the connection… so it worked.” Sirius was grinning as he spoke. Harry looked at Draco who seemed shocked. 

“So what did you just do Sirius?” Harry asked. 

“Black just welcomed us to the family… Harry… he gave us his magical blessing!” Draco said happily. 

“Magical blessing?” Harry asked, seeing Lucius coming up too with Narcissa. 

“Hello cousin,” Narcissa said. “Thank you…” 

Lucius looked at Harry who seemed confused. “I will explain later Harry.” he assured the boy who almost looked to be about to pout. 

They all had a small relaxing time together in the garden but they only talked about safe or happy topics. Draco was never more than a few feet from Harry. Lucius is always in sight but not quite so close. Harry felt happy and he almost fell asleep by meal time. They all ate in the actual dining room and Harry had to ask Dobby to assist him to the loo beforehand as embarrassing as it was. 

The meal was a light one for Harry’s benefit but there was plenty of it, Salad and grilled chicken with rice and tea and juices to drink. Harry ate half a plate and took his nutrient potion courtesy of Snape. "So, um… where 's Tom?”   
“Death eater meeting,” Lucius said, “He has to inform them of our bond and that you are now untouchable.” 

“I’m… untouchable?” Harry asked “By all the death eaters?” 

“Of course you are, you are mated to my dear friend and godson, Tom would never let you get hurt, you are family. He isn’t insane anymore.” Severus said. 

“Sorry Snivillous but I need to see it to believe it… I’ve spent too long thinking Albus was the good in this world.” 

“He isn’t not at all,” Harry said. 

“I know Prongslett… I know.” Sirius said with a sigh. “I just need to see this new… Dark Lord.” 

“I sort of freaked out when I saw him last… I need to apologize.” Harry admitted. “He came to ask my forgiveness for trying to kill me. He told me he didn’t kill my parents…” 

“Did you believe him pup?” Lupin asked and Harry paused but when looking back he did. He nodded finally. “Then I think it’s worth hearing him out Padfoot.” 

“Ok Moony.” Sirius agreed and looked around the people at the table. He was grateful but still weary and it was pretty obvious. Lucius and Draco didn’t seem to mind the mistrust for now though. 

“Harry… what will we do at school… after the resorting we wont see each other as much…” Hermione said. 

“We can send messages… and I’m sure we will remain good friends no matter what… though I’m not sure about Ron or Ginny… what I should do about them.” Harry said. 

“I’ll keep you from them…” Draco said “We have to announce our bonding anyway.” he told Harry. 

“Can I not be a part of that?” Harry asked not looking forward to more press. 

“We told you, we will handle it.” Lucius said smoothly. “We won't let the press distress you.” 

“Luman Amans are possessive and protective, Dear you won’;t have to worry about a thing they will both fight the entirety of wizarding britain if they have to,” Narcissa smiled. 

“I don't want anyone to have to fight for me, I want to be normal… just Harry…” Harry said. 

“Sorry pup…” Sirius said “I’d give anything to let that be your life but… we don’t really have the way to do that.” 

“Yet.” Lucius amended and looked at them. “If that’s what you want, Draco and I will get it for you.” 

“Father’s right!” Draco said “Harry… we will do anything to make you happy. Even if we have to make sure you get a normal life.” 

Harry couldn’t help but let out a laugh. It was such an impossible dream but they were so serious and Draco sounded so determined. He felt light as a feather. “Thank you… really. I am… I am sure I’ll be very happy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, Rita's interview and a possible future fight for the alpha position.

Time passed letting Harry heal. Everyday falling into a comfortable pattern. He still woke with nightmares to one of his two mates or his Godfather close to sooth him. Eventually he was able to put weight on his hip and was allowed to walk about but not push himself. 

“I will be the new defense against the dark art’s teacher,” Lucius informed everyone at dinner. “I just finalized the contract with the ministry.” 

“We go back next week... “ Harry said softly. ‘What are we going to do about the press?” 

“I scheduled an interview for Draco and I,” Lucius admitted, “You have no obligations to attend.” 

“I want to.” Harry said and looked up at them. “It’s something I need to do, I want to… I want to show the news I’m not some little kid… I’m able to handle this, both my … er my mates are good for me.” 

Harry saw Draco puff up with pride not as calm faced as his father though the deep silver eyes showed his own pride. Harry’s cheeks tinted a bit as he realized how happy he made the two blondes. “Who’s the reporter?” 

“Rita Skeeter.” Lucius said and Harry flinched. “She will behave, she knows how to, I assure you. Since she is one of the Dark Lord’s unmarked.” 

“No wonder she gave me such a hard time last year.” Harry sighed and rubbed his face. “It was dreadful.”

“I know, I read the articles, but no worries she’s on our side, she can be just as good about making you look good as she can be at making you look bad,” Draco said. “Besides people love her and read every word as if it’s law.” 

“I guess that’s true… Luna’s dad also runs a paper… do you think she could do an interview with me for it? I mean… Luna has been a good friend,” not that Harry knew her too well but he thought maybe two good articles would be nice for a change. 

“I can send her father a request,” Lucius said all but happy to please his mate, it was a small request but it was still a request. 

“Thanks,” Harry said. 

“I’ll send Luna an owl, can I borrow one Mr. Malfoy?” Hermione asked and got a nod. She smiled and went to go write up the letter. 

“‘Mione just wants to feel useful. I think she feels bad she didn't catch on to the headmaster or Ron sooner.” Harry said. 

“She’s a clever witch, I am sure… someone will treat her with better respect then the youngest Weasley boy.” Lucius said and Harry smiled. 

“So… that's your blessing for me to tell Blaise to try and woo your witch friend?” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear and Harry laughed but nodded. “He’ll be thrilled at your blessings Harry.” 

“Just so long as he does treat her right she’s practically my sister.” Harry said. Draco took Harry’s hand and hummed happily head going to rest on the boy's shoulder. Harry flushed a bit but smiled shyly. “How did I never see you as more than a spoiled brat?” 

“Because I am a spoiled brat,” Draco said cheekily. 

Harry laughed. “So when is the interview?” he asked softly. He wasn’t looking forward to it but at least he could walk on his own now and wouldn’t look too weak. The food and now he was stronger the potions had him looking at least a bit healthier. 

“We didn’t have a set date, just before school so sooner rather than later,” Draco said. “Harry I won’t be this open when we go back I’ll be far more like father proper and aristocratic… don’t hate me ok?” 

“I couldn’t hate you Draco… you and Lucius have been the kindest people in my life.” Harry took a breath. “Can we do it today? I mean schools gonna start soon I want the rumor mill to kind of have time to slow down before we get crowded by overexcited students and teachers.” 

“I will call Rita Skeeter then… then we will wait for Mr. Lovegood to set us another date.” Lucius said 

“Can… Mr. Lovegoods be more open? I want to be more myself with him. I trust him and Luna.” Harry said.

“Of course, if that’s what you want.” Lucius said and Harry smiled at the blonde older man. 

“Thank you… hey… I’m kinda tired, you think I can go take a real quick nap?” Harry asked. Hermione came in and smiled to let them know the letter was sent. 

“Thank you ‘Mione… I was about to go lay down though…” 

“Of course Harry! Your still healing your magic is likely tiered as it’s helping the process along, but don’t you forget to drink water ok?” Hermione said and Harry laughed. Calling her a mother hen. 

Harry was let back to rest and Draco and Lucius began planning interviews. When it was time to wake Harry to eat. Narcissa went to him. “Harry dear,” She said softly. 

“Narcissa?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“Yes dear… Lucius and Draco went to go pick up a few things for the interview.” she said “You need to eat and take your nutrient potion.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Harry said sitting up. “Do you know how long it will be?” 

“No dear… though I am happy to see how far you’ve come in healing, though I sent Poppy some orders for you to continue for at least the first term.” she told Harry 

“Thank you… I really do appreciate it.” Harry said. 

“You are practically my son now, since you and Draco are mates… the fact you also snagged my husband aside. Besides this gives me the freedom to find my own partner.” 

“Draco said you dated my mum?” Harry said nervously. 

“I did a long time ago she was a very smart charming woman.” Narcissa said. “I will admit I was quite smitten with her.” 

“I don’t actually know a lot about mum… all the people I met so far were just friends of my dad.” He said and smiled sadly “I know it’s hard to miss someone you never met but, I do want to know more about her…” 

“I understand Harry, Lucius’ mother left early… ran away the story says but I don’t think she did, he has missed her dearly even if he can’t remember her. One day we should have tea, I can find some of me and Lily’s old picture.” 

“Really?” Harry asked, eyes wide and hopeful. 

“Of course, it would be my pleasure,” The Lady Malfoy said, absolutely taken by the wide innocent emerald eyes and soft face of the boy who she had no issues thinking of as her own child. The rest of their conversation was light in tone and Harry was relaxed and smiling when Lucius and Draco got home. 

“Welcome home,” Harry said to the two blondes and Narsicca laughed at their flushed faces. “So… all go well?” 

“Yes, Rita Skeeter will come just before dinner, and stay the meal with us if that is acceptable?” Lucius said.

“Yeah, gives me some time to prepare,” Harry said, still softly smiling. “Will you both show your wings?” 

“We will, it’s the best way to prove our statement that you are our mate,” Lucius agreed. “A Lumen Aman can not access their wings till they have found their mate.” 

“They are… really something amazing…” Harry flushed and Narcissa was laughing softly. 

Harry spent a lot of the day after that with ‘Mione and Draco preparing for the interview letting Draco fuss with his wardrobe picking out suitable and comfortable clothing. Hermione asked Harry questions so he could feel more confident in his answers when the real ones came to be. 

When it was time to meet Rita it was in one of the better and larger sitting rooms, one obviously made for guests. Harry Draco and Lucius sat on a loveseat Harry between the two blondes. Rita was lead in by Narcissa and they were served tea. Rita’s quick quotes quill hovering. 

“Lord and Heir Malfoy, I congratulate you on finding your new mate, but oh my stars I never thought it would be the wizarding worlds darling, hello again Harry.” Rita said enthusiasm not veiled in the slightest. 

“Hi,” Harry said, not too comfortable with this woman who actively made his life hell during the tournament. Draco squeezed his hand though both Malfoy’s had their aristocrat faces in place.   
“We are here to give you the first interview of our bonding,” Lucius Malfoy said smoothly. “I do hope you post the truth about us. In glowing details?” 

“Of course Lord Malfoy! Oh I am so excited to write a love story, a romance between our savior and the distinguished Malfoy line!” she said clapping like a happy school girl. “So tell me how did you meet!?” 

“Me and Harry met at eleven, I’m embarrassed to say it wasn’t the best introductions, I was still young and had not yet grown out of being… what is it you called me Harry? A prat?” Harry flushed but Draco was giving a soft indulgent smile. 

“Sadly Harry and my own meeting was equally undesirable, he was but a boy of twelve at the time and the Malfoys blood feud with the Weasley family made me quite unbecoming when I was seeing the full brood.” 

“Oh now, how did you awaken then with such a past?” Rita asked her quill writing as if it was racing along the paper. 

“I’ll… um answer this one?” Harry said and both blondes gave him a nod. “They saved my life.” Harry said he felt a bit more encouraged as they let him talk. “I was being beaten by my relatives, I begged for help I begged anyone who might hear, and there they were. You should have been there. Before I fainted I saw two beautiful blonde figures wands raised there to protect me. I didn’t know who it was at the time though.” 

“Oh Mr. Potter, first let me offer my sincerest sorrow filled apologies for such a traumatic experience.” 

“I won’t say it’s alright… because I know it wasn’t but, it gave me a real home at last. I… I’m quite fortunate.” Harry said he was beginning to get upset and he was shrouded in the beautiful white wings of his mates. He heard Rita’s gasp of awe. 

Harry leaned over onto Draco’s shoulder and reached to touch Lucius’s larger wing; this was his first time really touching it and it was soft, like velvet and warm. “I’m ok… Really.” Harry assured the two and the wings unfurled but both blondes were looking at Harry. “See… I am… well, I’m way better off now, I don’t know where this bond is going, I really don’t. However Draco… and Lucius, have both treated me like I am something special and not because I’m… the boy who lived, or because I’m the heir Potter… but because they see Harry, just Harry…” 

Rita looked like she was in complete raptured awe. “That’s amazing, but two mates… Are you both mated too? Lucius, Draco?” 

“A bond did open,” Draco admitted “But with Harry recovering our desire to explore the link hasn’t been the first on our minds.” 

“Lumen Aman’s are very dominant creatures,” Lucius said smoothly. “I have no doubt Draco and I will clash, possibly even fight for the Alpha position. It is not unheard of, simply very rare.”

“Are you not afraid you will hurt each other or your submissive mate?” Rita asked stars in her eyes. 

“We would never hurt Harry.” Draco said as if the very insinuation offended him. 

“As for one another the weaker would submit before any real damage could be done.” Lucius supplied, taking the attention off of the younger Malfoy. 

“Will you not assume it will be you Lord Malfoy?” Rita asked 

“Before the first war, yes. However Draco is strong and he is clever. I’m not the man I was once, I know this, but I will put up a fight if I do win I will be happy, if I lose I will still be happy.”

“What if you get hurt!?” Harry asked. 

“We won't,” Draco said and hugged the other teenager. “We both want you to be protected and we know we are both needed for it.” Lucius took his hand gently and squeezed in reassurance. 

Harry flushed as both Mates were soothing him and Rita was watching eyes locked on the three as the quill raced. “I think this will be more than enough for a coming out interview… I sense you need to talk to one another, might I go take tea with Mrs. Malfoy?” 

“Yes, I am sure she would enjoy the time to catch up.” Lucius said dismissing the reporter and she did leave the three alone. 

“You didn’t tell me you two might fight! What did you mean by a bond opening! Don’t hide this stuff from me!” Harry said. 

“We really didn’t intend to hide it, it just wasn’t important to us yet.” Draco said “We won't do anything till you are healthy… and besides it's a good thing a bond started as it brings us closer too. We are more mates then just someone sharing a mate.” 

“It is just in our dominant nature to figure out who of us will take the leading role, similar to a wild lion male fighting to gain a pride of his own.” Lucius supplied.

“So… neither of you will get hurt?” Harry asked 

“We will have cuts, a few bruises but nothing serious I assure.” Lucius said a gentle hand caressed Harry’s cheek. 

“It’ll be a good thing… Right now, Father and I are a bit strained after the fight all that will go away and we will be a family… Isn’t that what you want Harry?” Draco asked. 

“More than anything else.” The black haired boy nodded. Though he was brought out of his thoughts as Hermione came in with a letter. "Is it from Mr. Lovegood?" 

"Yes, official from the Quibbler." Hermione smiled and went to him giving him the letter.


End file.
